How to survive the Vikings
by Vyra Finn
Summary: Something goes wrong during their holiday and Finland and Iceland end up back to viking times. Armed only with a silly history book and DIY bow without any arrows they go on to find the viking version of Norway and get back to their own time. But the rather big cultural shocks are not the only problem because it might be that the Scandinavians were not exactly the nice guys.
1. How to survive a holiday

So, I thought I'm doing ok with the short stories and I got this nice idea so I decided to try to make a multi-chapter fic. I have only writen first few chapters but I have the plot pretty much figured out so I think this will be something like 6-10 chapters and about 20 000 words. Updating will be slow because of the huge amount of school related work.

This takes a place in both, modern days and viking times. Mostly this is focused on Finland and Iceland, but for some reason everything starts with Denmark. I have seen few other fics with time travel theme and after some thinking I thought I would like to try that too. Though there will be vikings in here, I have meant this fic to be more humourish one. However the rating is T because of some light violence, cursing and kissing. Nothing too harsh thought. There is also some SuFin and DenNor. Mostly SuFin this time.

I think this was all I wanted to say for now. I hope you'll like this!

* * *

 _ **Chapter one: How to survive a holiday**_

Denmark was humming a catchy song while he walked. He had a bag on his shoulder but it was half empty and weighted almost nothing. The summer day had turned out to be surprising warm for the Northern latitude and so the Dane had to occasionally stop to swipe the sweat off from his forehead. He had walked all way from the bus stop and, though he usually did walk the rest of the way to Norway's home, this time he wondered if he should have come with the car instead. But the car drive from his home took longer than to fly to Oslo and then take a bus to nearest stop so Denmark had decide to leave the car at home. Sweden had asked if he wanted to be picked up, but back then the Dane hadn't know about the heat wave so he had declined and told the Swede that the walk only did good.

Finally he saw a familiar, big stone that he knew wasn't far from Norway's home. He sighed, a smile still on his lips, and wondered once again why Norway preferred to live here in the middle of the forest and absolutely refused to move to Oslo. Not that Denmark had really anything against of the Norwegian's decisions. The place was very beautiful and the house old but extremely comfy and well-kept over the centuries. The almost complete isolation was also a big plus when it came to their family meetings because they were free to be just as loud they wanted to be and not care about anybody being annoyed, though Norway sometime mentioned that the troll family living nearby was hoping that they would calm down a bit.

Denmark felt happy and his steps became even lighter when he finally saw the familiar house that stood on the clearing in the middle of forest. From left of the house he could see the lake's water shining because of the sun and on the right the mountains raised over the forest. Norway didn't really care about gardening but still his yard had a nice, deep green and soft grass and the most beautiful meadow flowers everywhere making the whole place looking almost straight from a fairy tale. It was a gift from the creatures that lived near him, Norway had told the Dane and smiled when he looked out to his beautiful yard. During winter it all was of course under the snow but that was how Norway's land was supposed to be and the short summer months just made him to enjoy the view more.

"Norge!" Denmark yelled when he saw the man sitting on the chair outside. Norway looked at him and waved a hand for a greeting as the Dane hurried to him. A mere wave wasn't enough to him so he dropped his bag on the ground and snatched the Norwegian up for a hug.

"I missed you, Nor", he said and rubbed his face on Norway's hair. The man smelled like an ocean and cold winter. He always did even when it was summer and they were far from the shore.

"We met three days ago, idiot", Norway replied, "don't crush me."

"I don't crush you, I love you!"

"It seems to be exactly same thing for you", Norway muttered and pushed the man to get his freedom back. The Dane let him go and Norway gave him a quick kiss to make it up.

"I missed you too", he said, "you were late. Everybody else is already here."

"Sorry, Nor", Denmark replied with a grin, "I was only just admiring your beauty while I walked here!"

"Oh, shut up Dane." Norway walked inside and Denmark followed right after him. In the house Iceland was cooking up something in the kitchen and Sweden prepared the table for the lunch. Finland was pacing around and talking to the phone. Denmark couldn't catch all he was saying since it was fast Finnish with heavy dialect, but he still understood that the man was speaking about the finance plan. Poor Finn, Denmark thought and shook his head. It was their holiday and they shouldn't be forced to think about work.

"Hey, everybody!" The Dane yelled and got greetings back from Iceland and Sweden. Finland only raised his hand and smiled without stopping speaking. His voice was getting an angry tone and whatever the person on the phone was saying, Finland wasn't very happy about it. Denmark noticed the worried glances Sweden was giving to the Finn and so he decided to take a closer look. Sneaking up to Finland he listened a moment and then snatched the phone away when he thought the moment was right.

"Hey, kingdom of Denmark here", he said and quickly moved away from the Finn in case he tried to get the phone back, "yeah, I'm ´that' guy. Okay, listen. We are having some family time here and I'm getting pretty upset because Fin is not focusing on us so be nice and call back in week or so. Nobody likes it when I get upset. It seems to be annoying, things get broken and Swedes hurt and so on. Okay, bye!" He closed the phone, dropped it on the armchair and grinned at the Finn who actually looked quite relieved.

"Good job, Dan", Norway murmured, "that had been going for an hour already. I was ready to send a troll over there." Denmark smiled proudly and raised his thumb. Finland however sighed and his smile was a bit off.

"Thanks" he mumbled, "it's just… You know. Some of them decided that they need me for everything and I really can't say no when it's about the country business."

"It's okay", Sweden muttered.

"Yeah, but you not gonna have a phone for this week!" Denmark declared, "Nor, do we have a place to hide that evil device?"

"Well, we have that cabinet where I hide your alcohol", the Norwegian calmly said.

"Great!" Denmark said and picked up the phone to take it away, "wait… Where is that?"

"The idea is that you don't know", Norway replied and took the phone from him, "I'll hide this. You go help Is."

"Okay!" Denmark marched to the kitchen. Finland was already going to follow him, but Sweden stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"You go sit down", he said, "too tired."

"But Sve."

"Please." Finland looked at him for a moment but then he let a sigh and nodded.

"I guess I'm a bit tired", he admitted, "but you have to tell me if you need help!"

"Sure", the Swede replied and gave him a kiss before going to kitchen where Iceland had started to yell curses in his own language because of whatever Denmark was doing. Finland hesitated a moment, wanting to go to see what had happened but then he decided to believe Sweden and just sit down. He had been quite tired lately as his country's business was making him work more and more. This holiday was really like a gift and he was happy that he had managed to escape from his work. Norway's house was always so quiet and peaceful, he thought and curled up on soft armchair, and Norway had said that the whole week would be sunny and warm so maybe he could take a swim in the lake nearby. Yeah, that sounded like a great plan. Swimming in the water that glittered under the sun and then nap on the soft grass, Finland smiled and without noticing it he fell asleep.

"Käraste", Sweden's gentle voice woke the Finn up.

"Hmm?" he tried to ask what the man wanted but his mouth wasn't really functioning at the moment. Somehow the Swede still understood what he wanted.

"Lunch is ready", Sweden replied and kissed his forehead. That woke Finland up much better and he raised his head, reaching for the Swede so he would have a better kiss. Sweden seemed to again have a clear idea of what the Finn was trying because he came closer and kissed him. Hands found easily their place on the slender body and they were both more than ready to forget about the lunch for a while.

"Oh, come on!" Denmark's voice suddenly said, "we asked you to wake him up for the lunch, not to feed your tongue to him!"

"Shut up, Dane", Sweden replied.

"I'll tell Nor", Denmark said, grinning and sounding a little bit too happy, "Nor! They are doing stuff!"

"You all better to move your butts here before the food cools down!" Norway yelled back from the kitchen and the Dane decided that it was better to be a good example and he moved right away. Finland chuckled and his smile looked a bit more normal than it was been before his nap.

"I guess we should go", he said and his belly growled, "I'm hungry."

"Me too", Sweden replied and Finland snorted before getting up and following him to the kitchen. Iceland and Norway had already sat down but Denmark was still going around and bringing stuff on the table.

"Dan, we already have milk here", Iceland noted when the Dane placed a bottle next to him.

"Yeah, but it's a good stuff. We need a lot", he said and went to the fridge once again. This time he took some cheese and butter with him and, after a brief thinking, third bottle of milk. Then he was finally satisfied with the setting and took his place between Norway and Finland. As it was Norway's house, he had the right to sit at the head of the table. Iceland was on his left side and Denmark on right. Finland sat next to the Dane and opposite to him, on Iceland's left side, was Sweden.

"Nor, can you pass the meatballs?" Sweden asked and the Norwegian nudged the bowl closer to him. Iceland was trying to make Finland to taste the food he had made but the Finn was a bit suspicious about it. Anybody could have been if they have had the Icelander feeding them something fermented last time. Denmark was babbling about everything he had done sincetheir last meeting and Norway kept hiding his smile though everybody knew he was happy.

"Oh, I have to show you this!" Denmark suddenly yelled and got up, only to come back soon with a book, "look what I found few days ago."

"How to be a Viking, an unofficial guide to the life of norsemen", Norway read the tittle out loud, "Dan, are you sure you need that?"

"Should be obvious for you", Sweden muttered.

"Yeah, but I like to read these and check what they got wrong", Denmark replied with a grin, "sometime they have no idea about things and that is so funny." Norway and Sweden glanced at each other and then shrugged at almost same time.

"Well, I guess it's amusing", the Norwegian said but didn't sound like he really meant it. However, Finland was much more interested and he asked if he could take a look. Denmark was happy to hand the book over to him, and while the Finn was reading, he continued to talk about completely different things.

"Is it interesting?" Sweden asked after a while when the Finn was still reading.

"Yeah", Finland said and barely glanced up from the book, "I was still hiding in the forest during that time so it's kind of interesting to know how much you guys were doing while I was only running around and pretending to be wild. Not that I'm trying to spy or anything." It was an unwritten rule among the nations that they didn't read books about history. It just got easily a little bit too personal for them.

"It's okay", Sweden mumbled, "it wasn't so interesting. You were sweet even back then."

"Oh, Sve, stop flirting", the Finn said and gave him a smile before turning to the Dane, "Dan, is it okay if I keep this for a while so I can read it all?"

"Sure!" Denmark said happily and turned back to talk with Norway. Finland nodded for thanks and returned to the book, not noticing the slightly worried glances Norway and Sweden were giving to each other over the table.

* * *

"Are you still reading that?" Iceland's voice asked so suddenly that Finland almost dropped the book on his face. It was the second day of their holiday week and the weather was absolutely amazing so they ended up staying outside. The Finn had taken a swim in the lake but grew tired quickly and decided to settle on the soft grass to read. He wondered how Norway managed to make grass so soft that it felt almost better than a bed. It had to be magic. Finland was wearing only a t-shirt and shorts. For him it would have been completely okay to go naked now that the temperature was almost unbearable high, but it apparently made Sweden a bit frustrated and the Finn wasn't so evil.

"Well, yeah", Finland said, "you guys took my phone and Sve said I can't use his so this is pretty much all I got." He was half joking. Actually he didn't even want to see his phone. Even if he knew it would be full of unanswered calls. Apparently his over-working assistants had even tried to call Sweden to get hold on him but the Swedish nation had simply turned them down and refused to tell them anything.

"I guess it's not too bad", Iceland said with a shrug and his silvery hair shining with the sun, "Nore told me there is some wild berries growing over that hill. Want to come to pick up some?"

"Sure", Finland said right away, because he could still remember the sweet taste of wild strawberries and he would be ready to do almost anything to get those again, "are others coming too?"

"No. They are trying to drown Dan, I think", Iceland replied and they could hear yelling, laughing and water splashing coming from the lake. It sounded like they were having fun and Finland smiled. He knew that it took some trying to get Sweden and Norway in the play but somehow Denmark still managed it.

"Let's go then", Finland said, "we can bring some for them too."

"What? No!" Iceland quickly said, "I'll eat all I can find."

"Yeah, I'll probably too", Finland admitted and got up. Iceland was more familiar with the environment, since he had grown up here and visited Norway much more often than Finland did, so he leaded the Finn through the forest until they arrived to the small clearing. It was very small, Finland could walk around it in few minutes, but there were berries everywhere and Finland was happy to find the wild strawberries among them.

"How in the hell Nor gets so much berries here?" Finland asked while they were busy with picking and eating.

"Magic probably", Iceland said with a shrug, "weird things happens in his house and so."

"That's true", the Finn said. He could remember the many times when something unnatural just happened around the Norwegian. Sometime he spoke to something others couldn't see, sometime things appeared from thin air or went missing without anybody taking them. But they all knew who the lord in Norway's land was so they weren't very worried.

"Hey, aren't these stones a bit weird?" Finland asked after almost hitting his toes on the small stone that stood on the side. When he started to look at it, he also saw the other stones. They were all rather small, highest was only till his knee, and they were placed neatly on circle. The circle wasn't perfectly round, actually it mostly reminded the Finn about a floor of a boat.

"What?" Iceland asked and got up to look at them, "it's just Nore's thing." He didn't seem to care about it but Finland felt strange. He focused for a moment and tried to hear the voices of the other nations. They weren't too far from the lake and so until then they could have heard the voices from there. But now it was quiet. A bit too quiet for Finland's liking.

"I think they stopped playing", he said trying to not mind about things too much, "maybe we should head back?"

"Yeah, maybe", Iceland agreed, "just… Wait, I have a bag in my pocket. Let's just pick it full and then go back. Finland nodded and went over to help him. He had held the book in his hand all the time because it was Denmark's and he didn't want to make it dirty, though he was sure the Dane wouldn't mind. They still got the small bag full quickly and started to walk back to the lake.

They didn't suspect anything to be wrong until they both agreed that the walk was taking too long. First Iceland looked angry and said that Norway was probably joking with them, but then he got slowly worried. Finally he stopped.

"Nore! This is not funny!" he yelled to the forest around them.

"Are you sure we are going to the right direction?" Finland asked and the Icelander nodded.

"Yeah", he mumbled and took the phone out of his pocket, "but let me check on… No service? This is weird." Finland had walked a bit forward and climbed up on the stone to see the area better.

"Is! I think I see something", he said, "it's the lake."

"That's great", Iceland mumbled and walked to him, "we can found our way to Nore's house from there." Finland nodded and slipped down from the stone. It took a few minutes more to walk to the lake he had seen, but when they reached it they both stopped with confused and worried looks on their face.

It had to be the same lake. It looked almost exactly same and there were only few differences. Plants around the water seemed to be a bit bigger and wilder and instead of the yard with the amazingly soft grass, there was only forest all around. Also all buildings were gone and even the small dock was nowhere. Sweden, Norway and Denmark were not there and that made the two nations worried.

"What is this?" Iceland started but then Finland heard heavy steps coming closer. Something told him that it wasn't smart to just stand there so he grabbed the Icelander's shirt and pulled him back to the forest.

"Somebody is coming", he whispered and lied down on the ground in order to stay hided under the plants. Iceland luckily followed him and they stayed very quiet when the steps came closer.

It was clearly humans walking by, it was sure because they didn't feel like nations, but the language they spoke wasn't familiar to the Finn. Somehow it still stirred up something in his memory though he couldn't really place it. He felt Iceland flinching a bit next to him and he guessed the Icelander had understood something. Finland raised his head only a bit so he could see three men who were all wearing old, clearly handmade clothes and carrying weapons. When the humans were gone, the nations got up slowly and neither was sure what to think.

"It was old norse", Iceland said with a shocked voice, "I haven't hear that for a while but I can still use it easily. They were talking about a trip to somewhere with their leader and one of them had a new-born baby he didn't want to leave alone with the mother for so long. And did you see their clothes? Nobody have dresses up like that since Christianity came."

"You mean…?"

"Fin, I think we are not in our own time anymore", Iceland said.

"Voi perkele", Finland replied with a stunned voice.

* * *

Let me know if you would be interested on reading more.

I swear I had some cool fact and reason for why Denmark kept getting so much milk but I can't remember what it was... so... We just drink freaking lot of it.

And because Fin and Is are now in completly different time, there will be no SuFin for a while.


	2. How to survive the sudden time travel

Thank you all! This was a big surprise because I was thinking about getting like maybe one review and one or two follows but instead this got more. I'll try hard to make this a good one! And I also got really motivated so I'm already working with a chapter five and I think this will have much more than six chapters... Maybe 10 - 12 depending how much I write about viking Scandinavians.

No need to be worry about lack of the SuFin. It will be just couple of chapters and Sweden will be back with Finland, and while waiting for that there will be lot of Iceland and Finland just "hanging out"together. Which was quite interesting to write because those two seems to be rarely alone together.

I forgot to say that I actually have this book Finland is reading. It just have a bit different name and I'm not completly following it but it's still here.

Then to the business:

* * *

 ** _Chapter two: How to survive the sudden time travel_**

After an hour two nations were still sitting in the forest only a fifteen minutes' walk from the lake. Sun was still up but they were not exactly sure how much the clock was, though the days in the north were long during the summer months so they weren't too worried. Iceland was leaning on the fallen tree and Finland sat opposite from him.

"Okay, let's make a list", Iceland said with a slightly frustrated voice, "bad news first."

"We are not in our time and we have no idea what time this is", Finland said and raised a finger after every point, "we don't know how to get home, we have no food, others are missing us and I can't understand the language."

"Okay, and the good news?"

"We are probably still in Nor's land", Finland continued on the positive list, "and we have pretty high chance of surviving since this is nothing we haven't lived through already once."

"Thanks, Fin", Iceland muttered, "and then the problems and solutions."

"Well, at least the language one is easy to solve", the Finn said, "just keep talking in it and I'll soon catch on. Getting food should be easy too. I still remember how to hunt without gun and honestly, this was our live for centuries. We are okay."

"That's true", Iceland said and switched to his own language. He knew Finland could somehow speak Icelandic too but they rarely used it as Norwegian seemed to be more neutral choice when they were chatting together. However, his own language was closer to the Old Norse so it was easy to just slowly mix them up until the Finn would learn it all. Thanks to their native skills of learning languages quickly, it shouldn't take long.

"Getting back to home might be a bit more difficult", Finland said and let a small sigh, "nothing happened when we went back to that place so there must be something we are not getting."

"It might start to work if we just wait", Iceland noted. He had seen his brother working with magic so many times that he had some kind of basic knowledge about it even if he couldn't do spells by himself.

"But how long? A day? A year?" Finland asked, "I think it's not smart to stand still and wait for something that might not happen at all."

"So you have a better idea?"

"Yeah", Finland said, "let's find Nor." Iceland stared at him for a long time and didn't really understand why the Finn thought it would be a good idea. Even if Norway was still around during this time, he wouldn't know them. It might be even dangerous to go to him for help.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, he is only one I know with magic", Finland said, "and we need some magic now."

"I'm not sure if it's good idea", Iceland admitted, "he might not even be around. You know that they don't really speak about what they were doing during these times."

"I'm pretty sure he is", Finland said, "I once asked Sve how old he is and he said he can remember time before Vikings so I guess Norja is about the same age." Iceland nodded. He was much younger than other Nordics as he hadn't been born until his island had got a stable population and the others had been around a long time before that. For a while they both just sat there thinking but then Iceland sighed and Finland nodded. They had decided.

"Okay, let's find Nore", the Icelander muttered and got up from the ground.

"Just one more thing", the Finn said and glanced at the Icelander who gave him questioning look, "I think it's better that we stay away from people for now."

"What? Why?" Iceland asked, but he soon understood when the Finn gestured at them, "oh. Right. We don't really look like the locals."

"It's a bit hard to blend in with these modern outfits", Finland agreed, "and if I remember right, people tend to be a bit suspicious about things during this time."

"They are always so damn suspicious", Iceland muttered but nodded anyway, "we should steal some clothes from the first place we find. If we want to find Nore, we have to go to among his people."

"True", Finland said, "it's really good thing that I still have this with me." He showed the Icelander the book he had been carrying with him all the time. It had become a bit worn by now but it was still unbroken, and Iceland gave the Finn a look.

"You mean that a history book about Vikings is going to help us to survive?" he asked with a slightly doubting tone.

"Yeah", Finland replied with a determination, "I mean, it will at least help. You already mentioned the fact that those three rarely talk about what they were doing back then… Sorry. Now actually. So all the help is needed, if we want to get through this."

"Sure", Iceland said with a shrug.

"So, let's go." The Finn started to walk away and Iceland followed him after couple of steps. The evening had turned into a dim summer night where there was just enough light to see where they were going. Finland didn't seem to hesitate at all while walking through the forest, thought Iceland was sure he didn't really have any destination on his mind. After a short walk he decided to ask where exactly the Finn was leading them.

"Where are we going?" he asked and Finland glanced at him over a shoulder without stopping.

"Back to the lake", he simply said, "we should find some kind of shelter first, though the night is quite calm so I think we will be okay, and then I'll have to find some good wood and stuff to make a bow and…"

"Bow?"

"Yeah", Finn said, "for hunting. We need food and picking up enough berries to fill up a belly will take too much time."

"You know how to use a bow?" This time Finland stopped. He did it so suddenly that Iceland almost crashed on him. The Finn turned and gave him a long look.

"Islanti, you know that I have a good aim, right?"

"Yeah, of course", Iceland murmured, "it's hard to miss when somebody proves it by shooting things from the tree in the middle of the night and yelling like a maniac. Thanks for waking me up that night."

"That happened thirty-six years ago! And what you think I was doing before guns were invented?" The Finn had stopped walking and turned to look at the Icelander, who could see the man's serious look even in the forest's shadows.

"Sorry", he said after realizing the truth, "it was a stupid question."

"Yeah", Finland replied and started to walk again. It took them some time to find a good place but luckily they didn't meet any more people. Finland kept collecting different pieces of wood, sticks and stones. Iceland wasn't sure how he was going to make a weapon out of it all but the Finn seemed to know what he was doing. Occasionally he murmured something in half voice while trying to make himself to remember the skills he hadn't used for a while. Iceland was mostly quiet and collected firewood for making a fire at once they would find the place.

Finally the night found them sitting near a small fire not too far from the lake but hided enough to feel safe. Finland worked on the bow while Iceland kept the fire up. The night was quiet and the Icelander would have been really enjoying this sudden camping trip if it hadn't included even more sudden time travel. Finland seemed to feel same because suddenly he sighed.

"I wonder how others are doing", he said with a sad tone, "do you think they have notice this by now?"

"Nore is probably freaking out", Iceland noted with a serious tone and poked the fire with a stick.

"I'm pretty sure Sve is too", Finland said, "that silly, still over-protective Swede." His last comment was meant to light up the depressing atmosphere a bit and it kind of worked. Iceland snorted and shook his head.

"I think the one freaking out most is Dan", he claimed.

"That's true", Finland agreed, "he is really protective over all of us."

"I bet he is running around and yelling at Sve and Nore to find us", Iceland said with a small smile, "that would be so him."

"Yeah", the Finn muttered and stared at the fire, "I miss them already now."

"Me too."

* * *

Norway felt the exact moment when the spell inside the stone ring went off and took Finland and Iceland to the surprise time trip. It wasn't his own magic, thought Iceland was already kindly blaming him, but magic from the land and the creatures that lived on it. However, the burst was so big that Norway felt it like a tug inside of his heart. He stopped in mid of a counterattack against the Dane who was trying to hit him with an air-filled plastic ball. Of course normally Norway would have easily dodged it but the magic going off took all his attention so the ball hit him on the head and he fell under the water. Luckily Sweden was standing right next to him and fished the Norwegian up before the man managed to get too much water in his lungs.

"Nor! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you that hard, I thought it would miss anyway", Denmark babbled worriedly and came over to check if the Norwegian was hurt.

"Something is wrong", Norway grimaced after coughing up the small amount of the water he had got in his lungs.

"What?" Denmark almost yelled and he was so scared when he took the Norwegian's hand, "are you feeling pain? I think it's better if you lay down for a while. I'm so, so sorry I hit you with that ball!"

"No, I'm fine", Norway said, "and that throw was too weak to hurt me. I mean, I felt something going on with the magic. That's wrong."

"What you mean?" Sweden asked. They were all three still standing in the lake. The comfortably cool water reached them up to the waist and the sun warmed their skin. Norway looked around to see if he could notice anything being different but the view was still exactly like it was supposed to be. His house stood on its place, sky was still blue and grass green and he could hear the birds singing. It was like everything was completely normal.

"Where are Is and Fin?" he asked slowly with a frown on his face after realizing that the two nations were nowhere to see.

"I think I saw them going to the forest", Denmark replied and pointed to the direction he had seen the nations walking to earlier.

"Picking berries", Sweden noted, "Is said he wanted berries." It didn't take long for Norway to realize that whatever had happened, it had to have something to do with Finland and Iceland. Fear made its way to his heart and he pushed himself up on the dock before taking a run to the forest. He didn't even bother to take his shoes, it was barely the first time he ran in the forest barefoot, or stop to answer to the questions the other two yelled after him. He was scared and that made his legs move faster. It didn't take long for him to arrive to the stone ring that was now completely empty. He knelt down, placed his hands over the nearest stone and focused. The magic was gone now but there were still some small traces left he could follow to figure out exactly what had happened.

"Norge, what is…" Denmark and Sweden arrived there too and they both were not only scared and worried but also very confused. Norway raised his hand to sign them to be quiet and luckily they followed the order this time.

"Something happened to them", he finally explained after getting all the information he could from the spell's pieces, "this wasn't meant to be dangerous magic. It just something about time and past… I don't know. It's really messed up."

"You mean that they are in danger?" Denmark asked. He and Sweden were still confused and scared but they didn't show it anymore. Instead the news about a possible danger toward their family had made them be alerted. They were both standing ready and at any other moment Norway would have thought that it was kind of hilarious thing to see because they didn't have any weapons and both were wearing only their swimsuits. But as the situation was very serious, the Norwegian didn't find anything fun from it. Still, he ignored the questions from his fellow nations and instead turned to talk with a troll that had notice the ruckus and came to investigate.

"Where is my brother?" Norway asked. From Sweden and Denmark's point of view it looked like the man was speaking to thin air but they knew all about Norway's friends so they were not really surprised. It was easy to guess that whoever the Norwegian was speaking with was very tall because the man was looking up. Patiently Sweden and Denmark waited.

"Time travel? How is that even… Oh, I see", Norway muttered and listened a bit more, "where exactly they are now?" Whatever the troll replied, it made the Norwegian's expression to turn scared and he took a sharp breath as his hands shook a bit. He still thanked the troll and turned to look at the nations.

"What happened?" they asked almost at the same moment and Norway took a breath before replying.

"There was some magic here. Really old kind of magic that had been here already nobody knows since when", he started at the beginning, "it seems that something they did here activated the spell and moved them back in time."

"They went to time travel!" Denmark yelled, "without me?"

"Apparently yes", Norway said, "trolls said they should be okay because all the spell did was to move them, but of course we can't be sure what happened after that."

"They are strong", Sweden stated, "Fin will take care of Island."

"True", Denmark said, "so we just have to find way to get them back here. As soon as possible because I'll not rest before they are safe for sure."

"Same", Sweden said with a nod, "I need Finland."

"But in which time ended up?" Denmark asked and turned to look at the Norwegian who still looked utterly worried and slightly scared.

"That's the problem", Norway deadpanned, "they are in the Viking time." Sweden flinched and Denmark accidentally bit his lip and dropped the towel he had been holding after hearing that. For a moment there was a deep silence over three, worried nations but then the Dane took a deep breath.

"Shit."

* * *

I spent some time wondering how Finland and Iceland would react to this time travel. It would be kind of normal to freak out but then again, they are kind of immortal personifications of nations. It probably takes a lot to make them freak out and happily I used that as an excuse to skip the "omg this is not possible!" -part. I hope everybody is ok with that (they will have other things to freak out for later on)


	3. How to survive without others

Thank you everybody! I'm still very surprised that you guys apparently want to read this.

This one was originally two chapters but because there is nothing much happening in the first part (just Fin and Is hanging out like nothing is wrong) I decided to make this one longer chapter instead. I have also been quite fast with this so I already have six chapters done. I'll update probably every few days whenever I feel like I would like to. Or so.

Anyway, I hope you will like this!

* * *

 ** _Chapter three: How to survive without others_**

The morning found the two nations sleeping next to each other near the ashes of the fire. Iceland was curled up and using his own arm as a pillow, but Finland simply lay on his back. He was keeping the bow near his hand but otherwise he seemed to be completely without worries. The forest was mostly quiet if one didn't count the wind playing with the leaves and some animals making voice. Growling of their own bellies woke the nations up.

"Ugh", Iceland whined and rolled on his back, "I have never missed Dan's breakfast like I do now." It had took a long time for the Finn to finish the bow and he had been too tired to do anything with it which meant they had had nothing more to eat than berries and some edible plants they had happened to stumble into during the last day. As nations they could go on for a long time without food but they still felt the hunger and it wasn't really pleasant feeling.

"I miss Sve", Finland murmured and tried carefully to stretch his limbs to get all the knots out, "he is so much more comfortable to sleep on to." Iceland got up from the ground and gave the Finn a long look.

"Don't you dare to start to speak shit like that", he said, "I have had enough with listening Nore and Dan being lovesick." Finland pouted but soon his lips turned to a smirk and he nodded.

"Okay", he promised and got up too, "I didn't know Nor can be lovesick."

"Lucky you", Iceland muttered and pointed at the bow the Finn was holding, "you made it ready?" Iceland had fallen asleep while Finland had still worked with the bow so he hadn't seen it ready until now. It wasn't very special looking bow, but probably it would serve well.

"Yeah", Finland said with a nod and let his fingers to caress the bended wood, "not the best one I had made but surprising good if we count the lack of the materials and my rusty skills. There was just one problem coming up."

"What's that?" Iceland asked.

"I forgot I don't have any arrows", the Finn admitted with an embarrassed smile, "I need more stuff to make ones that can be actually fired."

"You mean that we still can't hunt?" Iceland asked, "not even with that DIY bow?"

"Yeah, but I already thought up a solution", Finland replied, "and did you just called this masterpiece a DIY bow?"

"Yes I did", Iceland nodded and Finland gave him a chastening look, "what? I have lived most of my life with Dan. Blame him if you don't like my style."

"Can't I blame Nor?"

"You can try but we all know it's not gonna work", Iceland replied, "so, what was that solution you were speaking about?" Finland nodded and showed the Icelander the book.

"I was reading this a bit before going to sleep", he said, "and I found out that most of the households should have weapons, though bows and arrows seems to be rare, so I think when we go to steal clothes we should grab a spear too."

"You know how to use a spear?"

"Where those stupid questions come from?" Finland asked, "it's practically a long arrow! Of course I can use it."

"Okay", Iceland said and didn't really care since his military education had always been very brief and there were a lot of other things he cared about much more, "I'm surprised that you're so eager to become a thief." Finland shrugged.

"We are in Viking times so I guess everybody is just trying to survive", he said, "and it's not like I haven't been a thief before. I used to be running wild in the forests after all."

"True", Iceland said, "so, let's go?"

"Jep", Finland replied, "the book said most of the people lived on shores so I guess it would be the best idea to follow the river down to the sea." Iceland nodded for the agreement.

"I don't think those men we saw yesterday were from far away", he noted, "so for sure there are humans living somewhere around here. I just hope Nore will be there too." Finland nodded and they started to make their way down to the river that started at the end of the lake and made its way to the North Sea. They were still hungry but they didn't really have any other choices than go on and eat whatever they could pick up from the way. Finland wondered if they could catch a fish but after brief thinking they turned that idea down because it would take time and currently it was more important to find some clothes and tried to get among the locals. The weather was pleasant and Finland kept picking the leaves out from the Icelander's hair because they were annoying him, thought Iceland himself didn't even care if his hair were a mess or not.

After couple of hours they managed to spot a small house standing on side from the path. The nations hid behind the pushes and, when there were no any signs of life for a while, they glanced at each other.

"Should we check?" Finland asked.

"I think so", Iceland replied, "it looks like nobody is living there but it doesn't hurt to try." He was right as the small house, or more like a shelter half buried to the ground, looked old and abandoned. There were no animals on the yard or any voices to hear, though of course it was possible that humans were just working on fields somewhere and the animals taken to the pastures.

"Okay", Finland muttered and made a move to go forward when Iceland stopped him.

"I'll do this", he said to the Finn, "I can move around quietly."

"You sure?" This time it was the Icelander who gave the Finn a long look.

"I lived with Nore and Dan", he said, "two over-protective brothers. I learnt damn well how to sneak around." Finland nodded shortly.

"Fine, I'll wait here", he said and kept the situation carefully on eye while the Icelander sneaked to the house. Finland was ready to go to help right away if Iceland called for him and he held his bow tightly, though it wouldn't really help at all in the fight. The Icelander slipped inside the house and it took few long minutes before he returned with a bundle on his arms. He was not running so the Finn relaxed a bit.

"Nobody was there?" he asked when Iceland was close enough.

"Well, no", Iceland replied and shook his head, "I think they are gone for a work or something. I took all I could find. No any spears, sorry." He showed the Finn few pieces of clothes, some dried bread and a small knife.

"I see", Finland muttered, "let's move a bit farther so we can dress up." They walked on until the miserable house couldn't be seen anymore and then they stopped to change the clothes and have a poor breakfast that was probably going to be their lunch too, maybe even a dinner if their luck didn't get any better.

The clothes the Icelander had found were clearly made for an adult man who was probably as tall as Sweden because both of the nations were drowning on their new, illegally taken, shirts and pants. Luckily it was quite easy to adjust the clothes by cutting some extra off with a knife and using the belts Iceland had also snatched from the house.

"Are you sure about what you are doing?" Iceland asked when Finland carefully cut the sleeves of his shirt. The results were not really pretty but it was still better than to go to meet locals with t-shirt and shorts from 21st century.

"Yeah", Finland muttered, "I have seen Sve fixing clothes millions times. I'm good."

"Well, I have seen Dan speaking Danish millions times and I still don't know how he manage to swallow his tongue on every second syllable", Iceland replied dryly and Finland paused for a moment to give him a tired look.

"If you are so concerned about my knife-work, why you just didn't take more fitting clothes?"

"You should be happy I didn't steal a dress for you."

"You wouldn't dare", Finland said with a lowered voice.

"I lived with Nore and Dan", Iceland replied and sounded just a bit smugly when he got yet again a possibility to use that same excuse, "you bet I would." Finland stared at him and sighed loudly.

"Sometime I think Sve is only one who actually loves me", he said, though he didn't sound like he was serious and he still had a small amused smile on his lips, and cut the last piece off from the shirt, "here. All done. It's not a masterpiece but if we look like peasants nobody will probably bother us."

"I have always wanted to try to be a peasant", Iceland said and gave a critical look on his new outfit. They had decided to let their modern time clothes under the new ones in order to keep them save.

"Yeah", Finland said and smirked slyly, "I heard Nor and Dan kept you like a prince when you were a kid. Must be weird for you to dress up like we normal nations do." Iceland snorted and raised his chin up to pretend that he was a royalty.

"Only this awful situation is making me to go this low", he said with a sigh and perfectly imitated a snobby aristocrat straight from the 18th century. Finland chuckled and bowed lightly.

"So I hope my lord is satisfied for now", he said and this time Iceland broke the character and laughed. It seemed that food and some laugh really made the confusing and depressing situation a little bit better because both of the nations felt their mood going up once again.

"Okay, for real now", Iceland said with his normal tone after some laughing, "what we do now?" Finland carefully slipped the knife on his belt and took the book that he had tugged on his other side. It was a good thing that the book happened be paperback so it was easy to tug under the belt if he needed his both hands to be free.

"According to this book the best way to get into society is to be useful", Finland noted, "let's become Vikings."

"What?"

"Okay, maybe not Vikings but if we join in a warrior group, we should sooner or later end up to where ever Norja is."

"Or we will die painfully", Iceland grunted and was clearly not happy about the plan the Finn proposing.

"We can't die."

"Is that sure?" Iceland asked, "normally yeah, but we are missing our own timeline and we actually already exist here. If we get an arrow through the head, maybe the nature will just fix the mistake and swipe us out." Finland's face felt after he heard the Icelander's harsh words. He bit his lips while thinking and finally nodded.

"You might be right", he admitted, though so far everything would have been possible, "damn, this is getting trickier than I thought."

"Best to find Nore soon", Iceland mumbled, "does that stupid book says anything about where exactly to find the personifications of the Viking nations."

"It's not stupid book. It's very useful and you'll be happy about it later", Finland said, "and no. There is no information about that but something else that might lead us on the right way."

"And that is?"

"Well, you know that we always end up to be close the leaders", Finland started to explain, "it's kind of natural. Funny actually because I would sometime love to stay away from the leaders. Anyway, I bet that is happening now too so if we just follow the biggest boss here we should find Nor soon."

"That actually sounds much better", Iceland said with a nod after a brief thinking, "how we find the biggest boss around here?"

"According to this 'stupid' book", Finland said and proudly showed up the book, "earliest and biggest groups stayed on southern coast area, which luckily is the area we are currently in."

"Lovely", Iceland replied, "let's go then." Finland nodded and they started to make their way again down to the river.

"Fin?" Iceland asked after a while and looked over his shoulder at the man who was walking behind and keeping the forest on eye.

"What?"

"Do you have a plan about how we get close to the boss?"

"Well, I already told it but you didn't like it", Finland said and sounded just a bit disappointed.

"Yeah", Iceland muttered, "come up with a better plan."

* * *

"We need them back!" Denmark yelled and grabbed the Norwegian's arm, "bring them back, Nor!" Norway sighed and frowned after he felt the fading magic. It was almost all gone now and he knew it would not help him to try to make it alive again.

"Shut up", he grunted.

"But they are _there_ ", Denmark whined, "what if they meet _us_?"

"Shut up."

"We can't let them to meet us!"

"Shut up!" Sweden yelled this time and managed to surprise them both. Denmark even startled and Norway looked up and gave the Swede questioning look. Sweden was angry, that wasn't hard to guess because he was glaring at them and his hands were clenched. For a while Denmark wondered when he had seen the Swede so angry last time. It had been at least a century ago and he had been sure that nothing would piss off the Swede so badly again, but it kind of made sense that he would let his anger to grow when Finland was gone.

"But Sve", the Dane said without worrying about making the man even more angry, "what if they find us? What if Finland finds _you_ , the man you were?" Sweden's hands were shaking a bit when he took a deep breath.

"Finland will survive", he grunted, "but panicking will not help us."

"Sve is right", Norway muttered, "currently we are just three lost men standing in the middle of forest in their swimming suits." Norway's calm but stern voice seemed to help the Dane to get over the panic because he relaxed a bit and loosened his hold on the Norwegian's arm.

"You have a plan, right?" he asked, "you will do some kind of spelly thingy and bring them back, right Nor?" Norway hesitated because the way how Dane was looking at him made it very hard to tell the truth.

"I don't have yet", the Norwegian still admitted because lying had never helped them before, "but I'll have. Let's go to my house. I need to speak with somebody." He didn't wait for the reply from the Dane or the Swede. He only started to walk back to his home and followed the path that was barely visible. He kept his head down as he thought about the problem and how they could solve it. He heard the two men following him and he could feel their anger, fear and sadness. He sighed and hoped he would come up with the solution soon.

When they arrived to the house, Sweden settled down to keep the news on eye in case the disappearance of the two nations would affect their lands somehow. Nobody was sure how exactly the function between countries and the personifications worked but it was better to keep the situation on eye just in case. Denmark spent most of time with walking around and being restless. Norway could understand why it was hard for the Dane to just wait. He had never been a person to patiently wait for the solution. No, Denmark that kind of man who saw a problem and fixed it. Being unable to do anything, especially now when his family was in danger, was irritating him.

Norway wasn't restless or angry like two others, he was worried but kept his mind clear while he spoke with the creatures that lived all over his land. Most of them had nothing to give for the nation, but there were few that could help and slowly the plan started to take a form.

"Danmark. Sverige", Norway said when he was ready, and both men glanced at him, "I have a plan." Denmark let a relieved sigh and dared to smile a bit, though it didn't really reach his eyes.

"Which kind of?" Sweden asked. The night had arrived while Norway talked with the trolls and others and it was now already ten hours since Finland and Iceland had disappeared.

"Crazy kind of", the Norwegian muttered, "we have to go there and get them back. It's the only possibility because I might be able to open the way through the time but I can't just reach there and pick them up. No, I have to go there and you are coming with me." Sweden and Denmark were both more than ready to get up and leave right away but Norway stood still.

"Let's save them", the Dane said.

"We have to wait a bit more", Norway told him, "I can't just randomly open the portals. I have to have something to follow so we will end up to same time and place where they are, and I also have to prepare for this." Denmark fell on the chair and sighed.

"I thought the troll told you the time", he said with a tired voice.

"She did but it wasn't very accurate", Norway replied, "more like give or take few hundred years."

"How long this will take?"

"Two days."

"Anything can happen in two days", Sweden muttered darkly and all the Norwegian could do was to nod.

"I know", he said, "it's my little brother there. Don't even think I'm not worried about his safety." They stared at each other for a while, the Swede with his stern look and the Norwegian answering with his own. Then Sweden nodded. He understood.

"Fin will keep Island safe", he said.

"I trust that he will", Norway replied and turned to speak with his invisible friends again. Sweden returned to his own task and Denmark continued his restless pacing around. It was very quiet and depressing two days. None of them spoke to each other and none felt like eating, sleeping or working would be any use. Norway focused on his magic so much that sometime he forgot what was around him and only Denmark, who occasionally checked on him, kept him grounded. Finally, on the second day's evening, he knew he was ready. When he sighed and stood up, Denmark and Sweden knew it too.

"It's time", the Norwegian muttered and looked around. Sweden had found the room where the Norwegian kept his old clothes and other tokens from the past, and he had made sure that there were suitable outfits for all of them. He had even included the weapons because he knew very well in which kind of time they were going to.

"Great", Denmark said a bit hoarse voice. He had managed to make himself almost sick from worrying but he was still bravely keeping his head up. Norway glanced at him and made a mental note to rant the Dane about this after everything was fine again.

"I need something to locate them", he said instead of telling the Dane right away that getting sick before an important mission wasn't good. Without any words, Sweden gave him a shirt that Norway easily recognized to be Finland's. Only Finland could dress up with Moomins t-shirt and still claim to be a manly and adult nation. Norway didn't know why Sweden was hanging around with Finland's clothes and he didn't ask. He only took it and focused, letting the part of the spell to do its trick. It took him ten minutes to realize that it wasn't working.

"Damnit", he hissed, "faen, faen, fean!"

"Norge?" Denmark asked and came to him.

"I can't locate him", the Norwegian said sharply, "I'm so stupid. Stupid! Å jævla..!"

"Hyssh, Nor", Denmark said and his arms wrapped around the Norwegian, though he wasn't sure if he should be afraid instead comforting him because Norway never lost his calm like this, "it's fine."

"It's not", Norway muttered and he felt yet another arm on his shoulder when Sweden came to comfort him too, "it's so simply and stupid mistake. I tried to locate him but we are immortals. Finland has been around at least past thousand years so I simply can't locate him because he is already everywhere."

"So this spell is supposed to find his… existence?" Denmark asked.

"Yes, but unfortunately it does that", Norway said, "and the results are that he is everywhere in the time except here now."

"Can't you just look for the time where he is more?" Denmark asked, "like, should he be existing more where he is now because it's actually two of him there."

"It doesn't work like that. It has to…", Norway started but stopped abruptly and stared at the Dane. Denmark had dark circles under his eyes, his skin was a bit too pale with unhealthy greyish colour and hair messy and greased as he had neglected some basic needs. In other words, the Dane was completely mess but still Norway looked at him and swore that he had never loved the man more than at that moment. He grabbed the Dane by hair and kissed him hard.

"You are genius", he said to the man who was quite confused but still positively surprised about the kiss, "of course it works like that." Norway focused again and meanwhile Denmark glanced at the Swede who was just staying quiet and patiently waiting.

"You heard that, Sve", the Dane whispered, "I'm a genius."

"Hm."

"I found him", Norway said and opened his eyes again, "let's dress up. We have to go to the circle in the forest. The magic is stronger there." He didn't need to say it twice because the nations were more than eager to start the rescue operation. Only in few minutes they had change their clothes and tied all the stuff on their back or belts. Sweden had been careful with making things ready and so they all had small back full of food and some tools they could use for fishing or hunting. All those tools were the kind of they had used during their early years and that fit them well. Denmark let his hands to caress the axe that Sweden had picked up for him because he knew the Dane favoured it.

"Feels kind of nice to have this again", he muttered while Norway tied his belt and Sweden made a final check that he had everything he could need with him. The clothes fitted them well though they had grown from the times they had used them last time, and everything was done with great skills and nicer materials to show off their status. Not that they cared about that just at the moment. They only needed to have suitable clothes to blend in.

"Ready?" Sweden asked and other nodded. Norway was carrying a knife and small axe he could use with one hand, and Sweden had a sword strapped on his back.

"Ready", Denmark replied with an excited grin. His mood had took a sharp turn right when he had understood that it was finally time to do something instead of waiting.

"Ready", Norway confirmed and they made their way out to the forest. Later, when Finland started to ask some questions out of curiosity, Sweden tried to explain him how it felt to be in the middle of the magic. It was a hard task because it felt absolutely nothing. He just stood there with others and Norway whispered something with his eyes closed. Sweden and Denmark both expected something to happen but, when the Norwegian ended the spell, it seemed like nothing has changed. They were confused for a reason but instead of declaring the spell as a disaster, Norway turned to look at them and nodded shortly.

"Welcome to the past", he said and fainted.

* * *

It might look like Fin and Is are taking this like a weird kind of camping trip but soon they will have so many problems... Å, and we are gonna meet the Vikings on the next chapter! I can't wait to show you that one!

If anybody has ever wondered why I don't use a Finnish nickname for Sweden (as Finland calls him Sve too, which btw actually sounds a bit funny in Swedish. Hm.) it's because it's damn hard to make any good ones out of Ruotsi. Ru-Ru just sounds so wrong. Same with Tanska, unless I use another name which would make it Juutti but then it's too close to word juntti which means idiot (wait a moment...). Norja would probably be just Norski.


	4. How to survive the angry people

Thank you everybody!

Guest: Oh no, typos :( And I tried to be careful. Maybe I should stop updating in the middle of the night. The last one is sadly quite usual mistake for me because sometime I forget English grammar doesn't work like Finnish. I'll try to focus on that more, thank you for letting me know!

Where is puffin? I have no idea. Building up a puffin army, probably. There wasn't a role for him in this story so I simply let him out. I have read a lot of fics where he is not with Iceland and I think there had been several chapters in Hetalia too, where Iceland had been without him (though, I can't check because my books are in another country just now). So I didn't really thought much of it.

I was so frustrated when the chapter about little Iceland didn't continue right away! I'm still waiting.

One little note, **Look at here!**

Because there are now two versions of the Scandinavians running around, I have decided to use different names in order to avoid confusions.

Modern time Scandinavians are called:

Denmark = Danmark / Dan  
Norway = Norge / Nor / Nore  
Sweden = Sverige / Sve

Viking time Scandinavians are called:

Denmark = Danmarkar  
Norway = Norðrvegr (or Noregur by Iceland)  
Sweden = Svearike (or Ruotsi by Finland)

Where these names comes from? They are all old forms of their names. Norðrvegr is (apparently) the oldest known name for Norway, meaning "a northern way", Svearike is older name for Sweden as the country's name originally meant "Svea's land" (Svea is a valkyria). Denmark turned out to be a bit trickier because it seemed like the Danes once decided that Denmark is the best name ever and have kept it since (it literally means "land of Danes"), however the oldest writen proof that Denmark as country exist, says Danmarkar. It was also noted that this text was writen with runes and people were not sure if "-ar" meant something else here but that was good enough for me.

All this information comes from wikipedia so we know how accurate it can be.

I hope you will enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 ** _Chapter four: How to survive the angry people_**

"I'm classified as the level three place to go", Finland suddenly said, "and that my people are superiors with a bow."

"What?" Iceland asked and turned to look at the Finn who was still walking behind him but instead of being on watch, he had picked up the book and was reading it. The Icelander didn't completely understand how he could walk, and even keep his balance on the rocky way, and still be able to enjoy the reading.

"They ranked the best places to go", Finland explained and turned the book to show the page to the Icelander, "I'm level three. There are five levels so I think I'm doing pretty well." Iceland glanced at the book and, because he couldn't walk backwards and read at the same time, he had stopped.

"They are ranking the best places to go to _rob_ ", he noted, "don't be proud of that."

"You are only bitter because you are not ranked at all", Finland said with a smugly smile.

"My people _were_ Vikings!"

"But still nobody wanted to go there", the Finn told him, "even the Mediterranean sea got a level." Iceland stared at him and wondered if it was a severe enough situation to use radical ways. He decided yes, because he was getting pissed off and Norway wasn't there to scowl at him.

"Fuck you", he said. Finland smiled.

"You know Sve…"

"Shut up!" Iceland quickly yelled, "what is wrong with my entire family? I thought you are a normal one."

"I'm a Finn", Finland snorted, "I don't understand where you got that belief."

"I don't understand either", Iceland mumbled and turned to walk again. Finland kept telling him some facts he found highly amusing but Iceland though that it sounded a lot like he was boasting because all the facts were either about himself or Sweden.

"You are like the Dane", Iceland noted but Finland only grinned and kept going. It seemed to be his way to cope so Iceland simply shrugged and let it be. He didn't really pay attention until he realized that the Finn had suddenly fallen silent and the forest around them seemed to be a bit thicker and darker. Iceland looked around and wondered where the pressing feeling came from. It was still a sunny summer day but he felt cold and bad. It made him alerted and after a quick glance he noticed that Finland was in the same situation.

"Is it just me or is there something strange in this forest", the Finn asked.

"Definitely there is something in this forest", Iceland said and stopped. He couldn't see anything weird but the pressing feeling didn't go away. Actually it only got stronger.

"I think it doesn't like us", Finland muttered and frowned. Iceland nodded and tried to not care about the coldness. He knew that it would be safe to just continue forward or turn back. Standing in middle of forest with invisible, and apparently magical, enemies wasn't a very good idea.

Only that they were probably not enemies, Iceland thought. They were in Norway's land and nothing under the Norwegian's power would ever hurt the Icelander. Norway simply didn't allow it. Though, there was this small problem that Norway, and his friends, probably didn't know yet that Iceland existed.

"I'm Ísland", he however told the forest with so strong voice he could at the moment, "we are Norge's kin and I'm his brother. If you hurt us, he will never forgive it." For a moment the pressing, cold feeling stayed but then it vanished. The forest was warm and bright again. The both nations let a sigh and relaxed.

"I think you just threated a group of trolls", Finland noted, "good job. You are clearly Nor's brother."

"Don't ever tell him about this", Iceland murmured and once again they continued on their way.

It took another day before they reached the shore and few hours more to find the village. The constant walking had exhausted them and they haven't had much to eat. Mostly they had survived with the water they got from the river and some plants and berries they found along the way. Finland had also climbed up to the trees to find them some bird eggs to eat. The Finn was still carrying his bow with him, though Iceland had already decided that it was useless. However, when he told the Finn his opinion, the man refused to let it go and said that he had emotional bound with the bow. Iceland had stared at him and proceeded to inform him that he should be very careful because he was turning to a Dane and soon he would be swallowing his own tongue while speaking. Finland replied with speaking strongly accented Danish for the rest of the day. In other words, they were doing pretty fine.

"What you think?" Iceland asked with a lowered voice. They were hiding in bushes near the village and observing the people. The situation looked calm and most of people seemed to be busy with their daily tasks. Nobody noticed the hiding nations or, if they did, they didn't care.

"I think we should just go there and see what happens", Finland whispered back. Their clothes had become even more worn out during the travel and, though they had washed in the river, they were dirty and both were already dearly missing the privileges of the 21st century. Luckily, it looked like they would blend in perfectly.

"Yeah", Iceland mumbled and waited a moment before getting up. Finland followed the example and quickly cleaned up the dust from his clothes, though it didn't make him any more presentable.

"How is my language?" he asked.

"Accented but fine", Iceland replied, "do you ever get rid of that Finnish accent of yours?"

"Nope", Finland said, "it's always there. Sve thinks it's cute."

"Of course", Iceland muttered and they started to walk to the village. Now it didn't take people long to notice them. After all, travellers were rare and often not welcomed, but after people realized that the nations carried nothing more than a small knife and a bow, but no arrows, they relaxed. There were still few suspicious glanced given at them but mostly they were let be. Nobody asked questions, nobody greeted them and people stayed away. Iceland and Finland walked through the small village and kept their voices down as they talked about their plan and tried to figure out exactly who was the boss in the village. No matter how hard they tried, nobody seemed to be in clearly higher position that others and it was hard to decide who they should talk to. Finally they ended up on another side of the village, very near to the sea, and they were both disappointed.

"Well", Iceland said, "what then?"

"I don't know", Finland muttered and for the first time he felt lost. There were no evidences about whereabouts of other nations and no lead to follow. Even Finland started to feel hopeless, but they both had made a silent agreement to not speak about the depressing possibility that there was no way to get home any time soon.

"Should we try at another village?" Iceland asked, "maybe ask around a bit to find out where is the biggest one and try our luck there?"

"Sounds like a good idea", the Finn answered because he knew that even if the situation felt hopeless, there was no way stopping trying was a good thing, "do you know what is the oldest settlement in Nor's land? Maybe we should try there." Iceland nodded but before he had time to reply, they heard a man yelling about the arriving ship. Apparently, it was a good thing because only in few minutes the shore was full of people who were waiting for to see the ship that soon appeared behind the mountain range. It was a real Viking ship, slender and long with oars and simply decorated front.

"I bet it's the big boss coming", Iceland whispered and Finland nodded. There was still hope after all.

The ship came closer and the returning men were greeted with happy yelling and joyful questions about what had happened during their travels. When the humans went forward to meet their family and clan members, the nations stayed back and observed. There was one man who seemed to be leading as he stood higher than others and people seemed to be a bit wary around him. However, Iceland and Finland were not interested about him because they spotted other, more familiar persons on the crowd getting out of the ship.

Denmark looked much younger, but his grin was still same and he seemed to be laughing when some people gave him food and water. His hair was messy and he had a deep cut on his side, but it was already healing. Next to the Dane Norway looked at the crowd and kept his calm posture even when Denmark poked him with his elbow and said something that was probably meant to be a joke. Norway didn't laugh and neither did the Swede who was standing next to them. They were all wearing an outfit suitable for a fight, they had weapons and they were covered in blood just like the rest of the crew, and it looked it wasn't a long time since they had been fighting. Still, it seemed it didn't even matter for them and there was no sign of discomfort on their faces.

"Nore…!" Iceland yelled but Finland grabbed his hand and dragged him behind the house, "Fin, what you are doing? They are right there!"

"I know, I know", the Finn muttered, "but didn't you see them?"

"Of course I saw them! They are… oh", Iceland stopped when he realized what the Finn meant. Not only the Scandinavians were there, they were also covered in blood and coming straight from the fight that had probably ended very badly for their enemy. They were surrounded by men who were no doubt on their side and they didn't know about Finland and Iceland. It wouldn't be smart to just walk in middle of that.

"We can't just go up there and tell them that we are their family from future. They will kill us", Finland whispered.

"Right", Iceland muttered, "but we have to meet up with Nore. It's the only way to get home." Finland was going to reply but then he heard people walking closer and instead of explaining his newest idea, he laid down to hide under the bushes once again.

"Svearike, I did kill more than you!" Denmark said proudly as the three nations walked past of the two hiding ones, "six men! I took down six."

"Only because Norðrvegr let you have the last one", Sweden grunted and stared at the Norwegian who was smiling smugly, "why you did that?"

"I was busy with picking some treasures", the Norwegian replied calmly, "they had amber. I wanted that."

"Norð is my best buddy!" the Dane claimed.

"I hate you", Norway replied quickly and Iceland and Finland heard something that could be only the men hitting each other. However, instead of yelling from pain, the Dane was only laughing.

"I hate you too", he told the man, "stop being so depressing."

"Stop making me mad", Norway replied.

"Stop it, both of you", Sweden grunted and apparently hit them because they could hear two slaps. That only seemed to make the nations picking on each other more and as when they walked away Finland and Iceland could hear them arguing. Slowly they got off the ground just in time to see the three men mounting on the horses and riding off to the forest. Norway and Denmark seemed to be going to the same direction but Sweden continued to elsewhere, giving his fellow nations only a small wave as a goodbye.

"Oh fuck", Iceland said.

"I'm going to tell Nor that you are cursing", Finland told him.

"Yeah, like _that_ Nore would care", Iceland mumbled while they stepped from their hide to the narrow road that went across the village, "they are… are…"

"Vikings", Finland helped him out, "they robbed and killed people."

"I think I'm starting to understand why they never go to details when they talk about this time", Iceland said, "like, Dan is always telling the stories and legends but he never actually says what exactly he was doing, and Nore is even more secretly about it."

"Same with Sve", Finland nodded, "damn that man, he keeps too much secrets from me."

"I'm going to tell Sví you are cursing", Iceland said dryly.

"Trust me, he is aware about that", Finland told him and turned to see what the humans were doing. Unfortunately he hadn't notice that some of them were really close by and when he moved suddenly to the side, he stumbled right on one of the men who had arrived with the boat.

"Ai, voi perkele", the Finn mumbled and grabbed his elbow that had hit the shield the men was carrying, "kato eteesi!"

"What did you said?" the men grunted and soon all the eyes were on the Finn who realized too late that he had switched to his native language.

"Nothing. Sorry for bothering you", he said quickly with the Old Norse but it was too late. The people had already recognized his language and the accent didn't make it any easier.

"He is speaking the witch tongue!" one of the women yelled.

"No, I'm not!" Finland claimed but as a stranger against the group of locals his stand wasn't very strong. More people started to pay attention and somehow the Finn knew what they were thinking about.

"What is happening?" Iceland asked when Finland grabbed his hand once again and backed from the group that was fast turning to an angry mob.

"We are gonna run now", he said and did exactly that. Iceland followed him quickly because when the options were either to stay with angry people or run away with a man who still was part of your family even if he was damn weird, it was very easy thing to decide.

"What the hell, Finland?" Iceland yelled after they got some distance between them and the people. The nations were dressed up lighter and they were a bit faster than humans, but they had to keep going on fast.

"They have kind of weird relationship with us Finns", Finland explained while they still run in the forest, "I read about it from the book and, well, I kind of knew about it already. They think we are all witches who have power to control the wind."

"Really?"

"Yeah", Finland replied, "or it is actually the Sami people they are after but it seems they don't really make a difference between Finns and Sami. They call them ski-Finns. Freaking racists."

"So they are chasing us because they think you are a witch?" Iceland asked and climbed up a small hill, the Finn following right behind him.

"Pretty much so."

"What they are gonna do if they catch you?"

"No idea. Either they will force me to serve them or try to kill me", Finland said, "they used to kidnap my people for the ships. But I'm not planning to find out now!"

"Okay, I like that plan", Iceland noted, "let's just run and never speak Finnish again!" They continued a while more until the Finn stopped to listen. The forest was quiet but he didn't doubt for a moment that the people had given up so easily. They were both breathing heavily and their muscles burned after the sudden run. Still there was no time for rest because soon they could hear hooves running closer.

"Shit, they got horses", Finland cursed and turned to run again, "Is, listen, we have to separate the ways."

"What? No", Iceland said and kept running next to him.

"Is, come on", Finland said quickly because there was not much time left and he saw the Icelander getting tired. He was tired to but he knew how to fight and also that the Icelander didn't.

"I'm not leaving you now", Iceland muttered almost angrily.

"It's not about leaving", Finland replied, "they are after me so it just makes sense that I lead them away while you stay safe! I'll come back to you right after I had got them lost."

"Finland, I will not go away", Iceland said with determined tone. Finland could hear the riders coming closer. The forest should have been slowing the horses down but those animals were small and used for this are so they were still faster than nations that were getting tired and slower after every meter. There was no much time to decide so Finland made up his mind quickly.

"Norja will never forgive me if something happens to you", he said, "nor will anybody else." Iceland glanced at him and before he had time to say anything, Finland pushed him. They were running on top of the hill so the simply loose of balance made the Icelander stumble down. The hill was too high so he couldn't stop himself as he rolled all way down and hit couple of stones while the whole world was just going in circles. When he ended up on the bottom, he just laid there and felt the pain on his body from where he had hit something while coming down and the angriness inside of him. He couldn't believe that the Finn had really done that and he planned to have some very serious talk about it with him later. If the Finn survived, but Iceland refused to think about the possibility that he would not.

Finland ran following the hill top and listening carefully where his pursuers were. There was at least three men following straight behind him and he was sure there was more somewhere. He knew he was right when he heard a forth rider approaching from his left. Too late he realized that they were not actually chasing him, they were leading.

The Finn let a yell when the ground suddenly disappeared under his feet. Unlike the Icelander, he didn't stumble down the hill side. He fell in the pit that had been dig there right on the hillside. The moment he ended up there he understood why the horses were used for running around in this part of the forest. It was simply because they had been used for hunting and chasing the moose and this was part of that. It was really cruel kind of hunting because its idea was simply to drive the animals over the edge, but now it was the nation sitting on the bottom and cursing his luck. He also felt slightly sorry for the all moose that had fell in that same pit before him.

"We got the Finn-witch!" the men yelled and Finland grimaced.

* * *

Notes:

The best place to go to rob -ranking comes from the book I did read for this.

Vikings used to think the Finns (or Sami people) have power to control the wind and therefore it was fun to kidnap Finns for the ships. This was also mentioned in my book, though I have seen another text stating that it was only Sami people they were after. However, I'm pretty sure the vikings were not really making difference because for example Finnish and some Sami languages sounds very similar and if you really need a witch for you ship, you probably just grab the first one walking by.

Hunting moose by chasing them in the pits was a real hunting method, though I don't remember if it was used by the vikings. I only know this because I went to hike once in the are where they had all these old pits and I almost fell in one. Then later I fell down from the hill too.

In case somebody is wondering: kato eteesi = look where you're going (literally: look at front of you. Kato is dialected word, it would be katso in proper Finnish.


	5. How to survive the family

Thank you, everybody!

My Finland is based on all the Finns I have ever met and that is a huge amount of Finns and I just want to let you guys know that Finland is a weird place. I'm gonna write a chapter about that on The Northern Stories. Just wait until you hear about ämpäri.

This chapter has some violence but everything will be ok.

* * *

 ** _Chapter six: How to survive the family_**

"Why you didn't tell us this is gonna make you faint?" Denmark asked angrily and held the Norwegian on his lap. When Norway lost his consciousness, the other two naturally freaked out. Especially Denmark felt his heart almost stopping and he was relieved only after realizing that Norway was breathing. He still stayed right next to him and left the Swede to prepare a camp for them. It took few hours for Norway to wake up again.

"Why you think I demanded you two to come with me?" Norway asked back.

"Because we are a team!" Denmark replied, "elskede, don't do this to me ever again." The Norwegian was still feeling too weak to move, though his strength was returning quickly, so he only nodded weakly. Denmark kissed his forehead and petted his hair.

"When we can move?" Sweden asked. He looked calm but the way how his hands kept clenching showed that he was worried and couldn't wait anymore.

"Just couple of hours", Norway replied, "I'm contacting the trolls but it takes some time for them to arrive and then I'll have to try to make them believe that it's possible for me to exist twice at the same time."

"You think they will help?" Denmark asked.

"They will", the Norwegian replied, "they are not only creatures of this land, they are my eyes and ears. Something like two strange nations appearing suddenly will for sure gain their attention."

"So that's why you always know everything", Denmark noted.

"Almost everything", Norway corrected, "they have quite different priorities when it comes to information. For example, they often fail to warn me about your surprise visits."

"That is an excellent thing", Denmark claimed and happily hugged the Norwegian. Sweden grunted something and focused on preparing some food for them in order to keep himself from not going mad. For a moment it was quiet in the forest but then Norway raised his head on the place it had been rested against of the Dane's chest.

"Good evening", he said and looked up to nothing, "yes, I know it's quite strange." He spoke with the troll for a while. First he explained the situation but luckily the troll seemed to understand quickly because he didn't need to argue about that. After he asked where his brother and Finland were and again the troll replied quickly and made the Norwegian to frown.

"It's better that we go right away", he mumbled and started to get up, "they are in troubles and it will take at least two days to reach them. Probably three because there are no roads here yet."

"They are in danger?" Denmark asked but Norway shook his head quickly.

"Not immediately", he said, "but there are some risks."

"We go", Sweden said sternly and started to put off their small fire. It was a middle of night already but none of them worried about it. It was hardly the first time they travelled without the sun giving them light.

"Are you strong enough?" Denmark whispered when he saw the Norwegian's legs shaking slightly. The man raised his chin and nodded.

"I have to be."

* * *

"I hate Finland", Iceland angrily muttered to himself while making his way through the forest, "and not only that man, I hate the whole land. Fuck all the Finns and their stupid country." He cursed a bit more and somehow it made him feel a bit better. He had smashed on few stones while coming down but luckily his natural healing skills were still working and when they kicked in, it took only about half hour until all the small cuts and pain was away. Unfortunately his bad mood stayed.

He had no idea where he was and he felt very lonely now that the Finn wasn't there to keep company and telling him what to do. Wondering about what would happen next, he made his way to the river running close by and sat down for a while. He didn't hear anybody following him so he assumed it was safe to stay still for a while. At least the place was surrounded by trees so he was hid when he bent down and washed his face before drinking. The running had made him thirsty and it took while before his body was satisfied and even then it was still complaining about the lack of the food. There were some fishes swimming in the river and for a while the Icelander wondered if he could catch one of them. He was getting tired of berries and plants, but the fishes were too fast and his tries only resulted wet clothes and even sourer mood.

Without anything to do, he settled down to wait and while he waited he prepared the rant he was going to give the Finn right when the man would show up. That kept him happily occupied for a while, but the evening came and turned to the night without Finland coming back. Slowly the Icelander's bad mood turned to worry and he hugged himself for comfort. Finland was strong, he knew it, but if something happened to him? Iceland sighed and waited a bit longer.

Somewhere during the early morning, after not being able to sleep at all, he spotted a thin trail of smoke coming from the forest behind the river. He almost missed it against of the sky but after realizing that the smoke for sure meant that there was somebody in the forest, he felt his hopes getting up again. Maybe Finland had come back but ended up to another side of the river and missed Iceland sitting by the river bend. The fire was probably his way to signal where he was, Iceland thought and got up. Even if it wasn't Finland, maybe it was somebody friendly enough to share some food with poor and hungry Icelander. So far their encounters with the Norsemen had not been pleasant but Iceland believed that if he just acted normal and kept his voice down, nobody would suspect him. He was hungry and it was worth to try.

He had to follow the river for a while to find a place where the water was low enough to be crossed over. The hilly environment for sure made it hard to move around places where there weren't any paths or roads. Luckily the crossing place wasn't too far away and after few minutes Iceland had made it over only with getting his shoes wet. That wasn't too bad when comparing his overall mood so without even thinking about the water splashing in his shoes, he started to follow the smoke. He tried to be as quiet as possible and move carefully in case the men chasing them were still around. Iceland didn't believe that they would care enough to keep running after them longer than few hours but people sometime surprised him so he tried to be careful.

After some sneaking around he came to a small clearing that was formed by couple of trees fell down during a storm. There was two horses tied on one three and they were both lazily grazing without caring about the nation staring at them. Horses were not saddled anymore, the saddles were laying on the ground with some packs next to them. The small fire was there too and what was mostly taking the Icelander's attention was the meat that had been pierced with sticks and placed over the fire to roast slowly. There was four of those meat sticks and it looked like they were almost done. Iceland stared at them and his belly growled loudly. There was no humans close by, he couldn't hear or see anybody, so could he just take one? He was so hungry and the meat was right there without anybody guarding it. For sure it would be fair if he ate one. He could try to pay back later.

Without thinking more, the Icelander crawled closer and snatched the closest meat stick. Quickly he shoved the food in his month and enjoyed the taste before biting and swallowing. He swore he had never had anything better than that stolen meat. It was warm and juicy and most importantly pleasing his belly that would finally stop complaining about the lack of nutrition. Even the best food Denmark or Sweden could do was nothing compared to this. Feeling a bit happier the nation sat by the fire, but his peace didn't last long.

"Hey!" an angry voice yelled and before Iceland had time to turn or try to escape, he was kicked on the ribs and pushed down, "what you think you are doing, little thief?" The kick had been strong and Iceland let a whimper when rough hands grabbed his shirt and hoisted him up again. When he saw the face of his assaulter, he forgot the pain for a moment.

It was very confusing and weird to see Denmark angrily staring at him. He was Iceland's family, the man who had taken care of him and taught him so many things, but at same time this wasn't the Dane Iceland knew. This was a stranger. A dangerous stranger, who had kicked him and looked like he could easily kill the Icelander. This Denmark didn't know about Iceland and he only saw some poorly dressed peasant who had just eaten his breakfast and he didn't like that at all.

"What is this?" another voice asked coldly and it took a while for Iceland to realize that it was Norway's. He had never had his brother speaking to him with so rude and rage filled voice. The Norwegian had never lashed out to him but now he looked at the Icelander just as angrily as the Dane.

"He stole our food", Denmark said and shook the Icelander, "and now it seems that he can't even explain himself. Not that it matters. Nobody steals from us and stays alive to tell about it."

"No!" Iceland yelled, "don't hurt…" Denmark slapped him. He didn't bother to be gentle so the Icelander's head slammed on side and he yelped from the pain. He felt strange warmth on his cheek but there were bigger problems for him so he didn't focus on it.

"I don't take orders from thieves", the Dane snarled.

"But I am…" Iceland tried to explain and he could taste the blood in his mouth. This was not how he had wanted to meet the nations and he felt the fear when he realized that they preferred to kill him instead of letting him to explain about the magic and time travel.

"Be quiet", Denmark ordered sharply. Norway seemed to have lost his interest on the scene as he stayed away and didn't really paid attention anymore. Instead he went to the horses and started to groom them like there wasn't a murder going on right next to him. Iceland tried to catch his eyes while struggling to get out of the Dane's hold.

"Danmarkar, just take that on side and get rid off", Norway said with a cold voice and not even glancing at the Icelander, "we have no time for this."

"No, no!" Iceland yelled and tried to fight against the man but Denmark was a warrior and the Icelander wasn't really a match for him. He tried his best with kicking and scratching but it didn't seem to help at all and Denmark wasn't even troubled.

"Sure", the Dane replied and easily grabbed the Icelander by hair and kicked him behind the knees to make him go down.

"Stop!" Iceland yelled and tried to reach to his brother for help like he had done many times before during the history, "Noregur! I'm your brother!" He saw the Norwegian froze just when the Dane was reaching for his weapon. Iceland closed his eyes and hoped it wouldn't hurt much and that he would wake up again.

"Stop, Danmarkar", the Norwegian ordered and marched closer. Denmark obeyed, though he looked like he didn't really understand why Norway suddenly changed his mind and kneeled down to take a closer look on the Icelander.

"What did you say?" the man asked but sounded now more curious and wondering than angry.

"I'm your brother", Iceland repeated and the fear made him tremble, "please, believe me. I can explain it all." Norway's ice blue eyes observed him carefully and tried to find any evidence of either lie or truth. The moment became longer, but finally he nodded.

"He is one of us", the man said.

"What? Really?" Denmark asked.

"Yes", Norway said and caressed the Icelander's hurt cheek, "look. I saw your ring cutting the skin but there is no cut under the blood. Only a scar, but humans doesn't heal this fast." Iceland hadn't even notice he had been bleeding but when Norway lowered his hand, it was covered with the Icelander's blood. Denmark let his hair go and put his axe back down.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked and gave the Icelander a hard look.

"I tried", Iceland muttered. Now that he wasn't in immediately danger anymore, his heart started to slow down and his breathing came easier. His hands were still shaking and he wasn't sure if he could stand up but so far everything was going much better.

"You still have to explain yourself", Norway said, "we are not in good relations with all nations. Who are you and where you come from?"

"I'm Island", he told them.

"Impossible!" Denmark shouted, "that place doesn't have own nation. Right, Norðrvegr?"

"It has!" Iceland said back, "you just don't know about him, me, yet." Norway seemed to be suspicious about the fact because his eyes hardened.

"How can such a small place has so old looking person?" he asked. Iceland hadn't thought about it before but now, when the nations were right next to him, he realized that they were much younger looking than their modern day versions. Not too young, they were still adults according the customs of this era, but their bodies were probably only sixteen or seventeen years old though all the fighting had trained them to be muscular and slender. In other words, they were technically same age than Iceland.

"It's because I'm not me from this time", he explained, "I know this sounds strange but please believe me. I'm from year 2016. I and Finland were picking berries in the forest behind of your house when something happened and we ended up here. I don't know which kind of magic it was or how to get back."

"Who is Finland?" Denmark asked.

"He is the nation next to Sví", Iceland explained but the Dane looked still confused.

"I think he means the area under Finnmark", Norway noted, "where Kveenland and Tavastia are."

"Ah", Denmark said and nodded, "this sounds impossible."

"It's not. This really happened", Iceland said, "I only want to find Fin again and go back to home. I'm tired and hurt, I don't want to be here."

"I believe you", Norway said.

"But Norðvegr", Denmark said, "that story didn't make any sense! What if he is a spy?"

"I'm not!"

"He is not", Norway told the man and placed his hands on the Icelander's cheeks, "I have a little brother." His hold was gentle and when Iceland looked at him, he saw the normal warmth the Norwegian usually gave him. The man seemed to be now amazed about the Icelander and his voice was full of fascination.

"What if it's just a spell to make you believe so?" Denmark asked and Norway sighed before moving his right hand over the Icelander's forehead. He whispered a word and Iceland felt warmth going through his body before vanishing just as quickly it had appeared.

"This spell would have killed him if he had lied to us even once", the Norwegian said, "and look, he is still alive. I know now for sure that he and me share the same blood." Denmark's stern look broke to grin after he heard that and he kneeled down next to the Norwegian.

"You set a death spell on me?" Iceland asked with a shock but Denmark's voice went over his.

"We have a little brother!" the man yelled.

"I'm actually only Nore's…", Iceland tried to explain, but the Dane hugged him and made him yelp because his side was still sore from the kick.

"Don't hurt him", Norway snarled and turned to look at the Icelander, "you need food and better clothes. Danmarkar, take care he eats so much than his belly can take and treat the wounds. I'll go through our stuff."

"Okay", the Dane agreed and seemed to have completely forgetting that most of those wounds were from him and just a moment ago he had been kicking the Icelander around. Iceland found himself soon sitting next to the fire and he ended up eating all the meat and some apples the Dane offered him. Most of the wounds were healed already but the kick had broken a rib so Denmark wrapped it with cloth and happily told him that it would be fine in few hours. Norway was spreading stuff around and picking up the best garments they had. He even included some jewellery and from the way the men were speaking, Iceland understood that everything was the stuff they had stolen during their last raid. Iceland still didn't bother to refuse and soon he was dressed up with nicer clothes.

"Much better", Norway said after giving the Icelander accepting look, "as my brother you have to look like somebody in our position." Iceland caressed the surprising soft fabric and wondered for who the amazing clothes were originally been made.

"Here is a knife for you", Denmark said and gave him a short, but well-crafted knife, "put it on your belt."

"We will of course keep you safe", Norway noted, "but it doesn't hurt to have a weapon." Iceland looked at them, the nations that were his family thought currently they were too young to know about him or all the things that had happened and they had almost killed him, but there they were still now taking care of him. Iceland didn't realize he was crying until he let a shaky breath and felt tears on his eyes. He quickly hid his face. He was a nation and he was supposed to be strong. Vikings didn't take weakness well.

But instead of getting slapped and yelled at, Iceland felt pair of arms coming around him and his face was pressed against of warm chest while fingers stroke his hair in comforting way.

"Hyss, lillebror", Norway whispered and somehow he still had the same smell and he felt just like he would thousand years later, "it's okay. You are safe now." Iceland leaned on him and gave up with pretending to be strong.

"I just…", he whispered, "I just miss you so much."

"Don't worry", Norway whispered back, "I'm here now and I'll take care that you get back home. I'm sure the older me is already working on it since I don't believe I'll ever let you go."

"Thank you, Noregur"

"Any time." Norway held him until the tears had dried. Denmark stayed on side and kept guard in case anybody would show up. When Iceland had calmed down, he smiled.

"Should we go to find that Finland guy?" he asked and Iceland flinched because he had completely forgotten about the Finn for a moment.

"Fin!" he yelled, "he hadn't return yet. What if they caught him?"

"Caught him?" Norway asked, "what happened? You never told us why he is not with you now." Iceland nodded and quickly told all about their travel so far. When he had explained everything including the locals who were not very happy with Finns, Norway and Denmark nodded.

"Good thing is that nothing will probably happen to him", Norway said, "Svearike is going around the towns and he would never let anything to happen to a Finn."

"Why?" Iceland asked because Finland had always said that it would take at least few centuries more before Sweden met him.

"He had had always this weird fascination toward them", Denmark said and smirked in way that said he didn't really understand the Swede, "is Finland also our brother?"

"Um… Not really", Iceland mumbled, "he is kind of… In-law?"

"How?"

"He and Sví love each other a lot", Iceland said and the nations stared at him before slowly nodding.

"I see", Norway said, "well, that explains why he always wants to go there. I'll just be happy with three brothers then."

"Three? But you only have two and…" Iceland said and glanced at the Dane who stood now next to the Norwegian, but then he understood, "oh."

"What?"

"Nothing", Iceland said quickly. He knew Norway saw also Sweden as a brother thought they didn't share the blood, but he had have no idea that it was same with Denmark until they fell in love. Apparently the great realization hadn't happened yet because those two didn't really look like they were romantically involved and now, when Iceland thought about it, he hadn't hear Denmark using any sweet names though he always called the Norwegian with those.

"Should we go to meet up with Svearike and see if he had already found that Finn", Denmark proposed and seemed like he didn't notice the Icelander's slip. Norway however looked thoughtful and it took some time before he replied.

"Sounds good", he said, "let's do that."

Few hours later Iceland was nodding off on the horse's saddle. He had stayed up all night and now, when he was feeling safe and secured again, the sleep was coming to him. Because they had only two horses, they had ended up sharing one. Denmark was riding his own in front and Norway and Iceland came behind on another horse. Norway's arms were around the Icelander and he was holding the reins. First Iceland had been embarrassed about riding with his brother but then he realized how handy it was because he could just lean on him and sleep. Horse's movements were surprising calming too and it was about the same size than those grazing on his land so he felt like a home.

"Island", Norway said suddenly after hours of silence that was only broken by the Dane's occasional singing.

"Hm?" Iceland asked.

"I have come to a conclusion", Norway said. Iceland opened his eyes and frowned because he wasn't sure what the Norwegian was speaking about.

"About what?"

"About what you slipped out about my brothers." Iceland swallowed. He had been sure the Norwegian would just let it pass but of course the man was just as clever as always. Damn him.

"What about it?" he still asked because he was too curious.

"Well", Norway started and stared at the Dane who had no idea about things happening behind his back, "you said I'll only have two. As you are probably counting yourself, it means I'll lose one, right?"

"Yeah."

"You also said Svearike loves Finland and if you two were at same place during the spell, it should mean we are all still in contact with each other and he should be alive", Norway continued, "also, you looked at Danmarkar when you said it, hinting that it is about him."

"Yeah."

"However you didn't look shocked or sad to see him so I take it that he is also alive during your time", Norway said, "and you accepted his care without problem, though he hurt you earlier, so you two should be in friendly relations. I assume this means I'm too since you said we were staying in my house and for sure I don't let enemies to my home."

"Yeah."

"Because I, or him, will ever be willing to be less than brothers I assume our relationship turned out to be more and, because we are only brothers by words, we decided to be something else", Norway said, "I'm correct, right?"

"You are", Iceland said quietly and wondered once again how it was possible for his brother to make so correct guesses only from one small slip. Norway seemed to be pondering about something while he looked at the Dane.

"So that's the man I'm going to share my bed and life with", he said out loud and shrugged, "I'm a little disappointed on my future life choices but there are worse options too, I guess." Iceland almost choked and Norway had to tap his back. Denmark noticed it and turned back to see if everything was okay.

"You okay?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah", Norway replied with a completely normal voice and perfect poker face, "he only swallowed too quickly." Denmark nodded and returned to lead, without ever understanding that his future love of life had just found out about it but wasn't going to share the information with him. Not yet, at least. The rest of the way Iceland sat there wondering if he had just matchmake his brother and Denmark.

* * *

*writes "Fuck all the Finns and their stupid country."*  
*is a Finn*  
*thinks it's the best line in the whole story*  
*giggles too much*

Notes:

I'm sometime a bit troubled about Hetalia Norway, Sweden and Denmark relations because it would make so much more sense if they are all brothers. The problems is that I don't want to give up DenNor so I have ended up to this compromise that they used to _think_ they are brothers but they are actually not.

Finland didn't really exist as the country until Swedes came. There is a place called Finnmark but that is actually most northern area of Norway and apparently also some parts of Finnish Lapland were called Finnmark before. Then there were lot of different clans which were not always really friendly to each others (I heard especially people of Häme and Savo hated each other). It's still easy to notice from which area the Finn is from because we tend to speak in different ways and have some different habits. Anyway, Kveenland is said to been a kingdom in Finland but nobody knows for sure. The legend is still alive in my birthtown, though. Tavastia (Häme) was also one historical province of Finland so I added those two.

So, Iceland is now happy, guarded and was also a bit hurt until Norway's brother instinct kicked in and saved him. In the next chapter you will find out what happened to Finland.


	6. How to survive a deja vu

Thank you all! Suprised me again to see three reviews and few more favs and follows :)

However, I would like to point out that if there are grammar / writing mistakes in my stories, it would be very useful to point them out. If you are only telling me that they are there but not where and how it should be done right, nothing will change. I'll do absolutely nothing (maybe be a slightly pissed off, but only like 5 mins because I don't like to be pissed off). Which means my skills are not getting better and you will not get better written stories. Luckily this time I had here a very kind person I could ask to check the chapter and list the grammar mistakes.

About Scandinavia, I'm more leaning on the theory that there is no Scandinavian personification (because the culture in the North Europe is much younger and if Denmark, Sweden and Norway were already there during Vikings, there is not much left) but I like the idea that Sami has own personification who used to be much more powerful and is also older than Nordics. I made a OC of that once. Her name is Unni but Finland calls her Oona and she hates that.

This chapter has one headcanon I just realized I have never wrote about in English. But anyway, I like to think that when Sweden and Finland met first time (somewhere just after Viking times) Sweden kidnapped him from his land. I think you get the idea from the way Finland thinks here.

* * *

 ** _Chapter six: How to survive a déjà vu_**

Finland wasn't feeling like he wanted to be nice when he was hauled up from the pit, and he showed it with kicking few men rather hard and almost biting one's finger off when they tied him up and threw on the horse. Of course it didn't make their feelings toward the Finn any warmer and so they didn't bother to be gentle with him. Finland bounced on the horse and felt very disappointed about the fact that they had covered his mouth so he couldn't curse them all. There weren't really possibilities to escape so he stayed still and waited what would happen. At least they haven't killed him right away so there was a small chance that they were planning something else for him. Finland still made sure that everybody knew his opinion about the situation.

It wasn't a long ride they took, but at the end it was another village where the Finn found himself. This place was a slightly bigger but people were acting and looking just same. Also, many of them seemed to think that the Finn didn't matter at all because most of people only glanced at him quickly and then turned back to their own business. The horse was stopped on a small area in the middle of the village and the Finn was roughly dropped on the ground.

"So this is the Finn-witch", a new person said and Finland raised his eyes to meet a harsh looking man, "looks weak."

"But kicks damn hard", one of the men, who had had a pleasure to experience the Finn's anger, said and gave him a bad look.

"That's good", the first man noted, "I'll not have cowards on my ship. So, witch, are you ready to join the group."

"Mmm", Finland said because his mouth was still covered. He was sitting on the ground, tied up and all the moody looking Norsemen around. Somehow it felt like a familiar situation and Finland sighed because he had really thought he wouldn't be kidnapped ever again after that time Sweden had snatched him from his land when they met first time. But unlike back then, now Finland wasn't an innocent and weak nation. He was an adult and ready to fight every single man in the village. The gag was taken away and the first think he did was to spit on the man. He got kicked for it.

"I'll not step on any ship", he said. If he did that, the chance to find Norway would decrease as he would be taken far away, and he had to get back to Iceland. The Icelander wasn't weak or stupid but Finland preferred to be there with him. The men laughed.

"You will", the first one said.

"I demand to have a right to fight for my freedom", Finland argued. It was a risky business but all his life Finland had been balancing between much stronger nations. He had always been risky and he stared at the man who finally nodded after deciding that it would be fun.

"So be it", the leader said, "how could such a weak creature fight?"

"You saw I had a bow with me", the Finn said, "it's your luck that I didn't have any arrows with me. Give it back to me and I'll show you how to shot." The men seemed to think about that and after while their leader nodded.

"They say your kin is good with the bow", he said, "but I want to see a real fight! You against of our best man with swords and if you win, you can go." Finland wasn't really in the position to pick up what he wanted so he nodded. These men had no idea that despite of him being shorter and slender, he had fought in numerous conflicts and Sweden and Prussia had both educated him in the art of war. It might have been a long time since he last time picked up a sword but he believe in himself.

"Olaf!" the leader called for a man who soon arrived. It was a big man whose chest was wider than some doors and once again Finland wondered what the hell people fed to each other in Scandinavia to get so big. He made a mental note to ask about it from Sweden later and got up from the ground. The robe around his arms was cut off and a sword shoved for him. Its weight felt both, strange and so familiar, and Finland swing it few times to get a good idea about how it was weighted. The sword wasn't the best one, he had used many enough to realize that, but it was still okay.

Norsemen had cleared a small area for them to fight on, and Olaf was already doing his best with looking like a big, scary Viking. He even stared at the Finn with a stern face and slowly caressed his sword which was much better looking than the one Finn had got. Too bad for Olaf that during the few last centuries Finland had become completely immune for big, scary and Viking looking men and therefore he wasn't really feeling like he should run to the safe. Thanks to Sweden, who was also a big, scary and Viking looking man, Finland just didn't care anymore.

He took a stand and waited for the right moment, when Olaf started to circle around him. The word about the fight had spread fast and there was already many people standing around them and cheering. Olaf seemed to have even his own fan club that only job was to yell his name and keep so much noise than possible. Finland focused and waited. He was disadvantaged here so he had to be careful. Olaf seemed to be a man of only few words because so far he hadn't say anything and didn't look like he wished to have some small talk. He did a few small attacks which Finland easily dodged. It seemed that Olaf wasn't only about big size and scary looks, he also used the sword easily and was definitely experienced with it. For Finland that was a bit worrying because despite of being a soldier before, the sword wasn't his best choice. He had always been better with shooting and mastered that. But even when sparring with other Nordics, he had been good enough to put up against Sweden and Denmark, though he had never been able to win Norway. That wasn't too bad because the Norwegian was legendary when it came to fighting and Denmark and Sweden were also struggling whenever they decided to train together with Norway who was also known of being ruthless and demanding when it came to weapon training.

After few long minutes Finland finally saw what he had been looking for. Despite of Olaf being good, he was a bit slow on his left side. Maybe he had been hurt earlier or he hadn't focused on training his weaker side, it didn't matter because it gave Finland a perfect opportunity. The Finn smirked and moved a bit to change his position from defending to attack.

"Hakkaa päälle", he whispered. It had been a long time for sure.

Olaf noticed the change but reacted too late for the hit coming from the left. Finland kept the attack going and, though after dropping his defence the Norseman managed to cut him on the right upper arm, he didn't stop until Olaf was on the ground at his feet and without the sword. Finland's breathing was rapid and his heart was still going wild while the audience murmured to each other. They were honestly shocked and it took few long minutes before anybody approached the fighters.

"Well, well", the leader said and Finland frowned when he heard the amusement and satisfaction in the man's voice, "good to know I'll have a little spitfire spelling good winds for me." Finland spit at him after realizing that he had been lied to.

"You promised to let me go", he said and raised the sword once again.

"I never said to go where", the man argued and laughed, "you go with us! Slaves don't have rights and if we break your legs, you are not going anywhere else for sure." Finland snarled and took a leap forward but he was soon pushed down by three other men. Even the best warrior would have been over-taken by that but Finland, with his rusty skills, hunger and the cut on his arm slowing him down now, had not much to do. One of his holders had earlier had an encounter with his teeth and that man took apparently lot of joy from being able to manhandle the Finn a bit. They pushed his face on the ground and kicked him on the belly strong enough to make him whimper.

"What is this?" a completely new voice asked it took Finland a moment to realize that he actually knew that voice very well. Everybody else seemed to know the voice's owner too because they stopped and stepped away from the Finn, who was left on the ground.

"Just a witch", the boss man said, "we found him." Finland coughed up some blood and looked at the man who stared back. He looked much younger but he was still tall and lean, and he was carrying his weapon with him. His look was stern and he was just slightly squinting. It would take centuries before anybody would realize that he needed classes, and Finland had always wondered why he had never complained about his poor eye sight. Still, despite of the angry look and younger body, he was him and Finland felt the feeling of déjà vu once again.

"Ruotsi, auta." He hadn't said those words for years, not since he had last time went to the Swede and pleaded him to help. There had been a time, very long time ago, when Finland had needed those words much more often and every single time he had been answered with the support and love. He hoped from all his heart that Sweden wouldn't turn him down this time either.

When Sweden heard the bloody man on the ground speaking and saw him looking straight at him with blue eyes full of hope and misery, he forgot how to breathe for a moment. The strange man was dressed up with ugly and worn out clothes and he was dirty and beaten up but still Sweden felt like this man would be something very important. He was a practical man and that's why he didn't think much before stepping in.

"He is a Finn", he said and looked at the leader who paled a bit, "I have told you I'll not accept Finns taken from their land."

And still you had no problems with snatching me from there, Finland thought but kept his thoughts to himself just in case. It wasn't the right place to start to ask the Swede about things he hadn't really done yet. Instead he stayed still and waited what would happen.

"But he is just a slave", the boss man tried to argue and Sweden's frown deepened. Finland smirked a bit after noticing it. He was a master when it came to understanding the Swede's expressions and body language, and that frown meant that the man had just done the worst possible thing. Sweden was angry.

"I'll take him", he grunted. It wasn't question, it was direct and very heavy command.

"But…"

"Do you want to try to stop me?" Sweden asked without raising his voice from its normal level but still managing the threatening position well, "I'll be glad to let you out of misery."

"Eh… no", the leader backed away, "it's… a gift! Right, gift for you." Finland didn't really appreciate to be called a gift but when Sweden gave him a nod, which was easy to understand as a command to get up and follow, Finland obeyed. He was much eager to follow the Swedish nation than to stay with the Norsemen that probably wanted him dead or at least severally hurt. He wasn't sure what Sweden would do to him but he was willing to take a chance.

Swede didn't bother to check if the Finn was really following or not. He only turned and started to walk away to where he had left his horse after noticing the weird gathering in the village. Finland heard the people whispering to each other and noting that it wasn't smart to go against a berserk. Let the man keep the Finnish witch if he wished so. Finland frowned slightly and wondered how anybody could think that Sweden was a berserk. He was probably the gentlest man Finland had ever met and he liked all cute things like puppies, flowers and Swedish Eurovision songs. While wondering that mystery, Finland saw a movement from the corner of his eyes. His reflexes still worked and he moved fast to grab a bow and arrow from the boy standing close by. Still he wasn't the fastest because when he had his weapon ready and aimed, the arrow's feather just slightly touching his cheek, Sweden had already stopped the attack and was calmly swiping the blood of his sword before placing it back in the scabbard. Poor Olaf, Finland thought, he only wanted to be the best warrior around here.

"He is mine", Sweden grunted in case somebody else would like to try to take a revenge on the Finn, and turned to look at Finland, "come."

"So much déjà vu", Finland muttered and followed the man.

They didn't speak much while riding to wherever Sweden wanted to go. He had pretty much threw Finland on the horse and seated himself on front of him so Finland had exactly two options, either sit there and hold on the Swede for balance or just jump off. He followed the option number one until they reached a safe distance from the village and then he switched to the option number two. He later admitted that it hadn't been a good idea because jumping off from the trotting horse hurt a bit.

"What are you doing?" Sweden asked after he had turned the horse and came back to the Finn who was now lying on the ground.

"I'm very grateful of your help… um… Herra Ruotsi", Finland said and got up, "but I have some very important things to do so I can't come with you."

"Important?" Sweden asked. He might be angry looking but Finland only saw pure curiosity and something that looked like attraction. However the Finn decided he had just imagined it because no way the Swede was attracted to him after such a brief meeting.

"I have to find my friend", he told the man, "I kind of pushed him off the cliff while we were running from those people. I promised to come back to him." Swede nodded but his eyes were still carefully observing the Finn.

"You are like me", he finally said, "a nation."

"Yes", Finland replied because it wasn't really needed to hide it.

"What's your name?"

"Suomi", he replied, "but you'll name me Finland."

"I will?" Finland blushed slightly when he realized his mistake. He had been so used for telling people why he had two names that he completely forgot that it sounded weird to explain it to the Swede himself.

"Um… Well", he said and tried to find the best way to explain the situation, "I'm actually from the future. We already know each other there." Sweden nodded again.

"I see you have hit your head", he said with a serious tone.

"Well, they did drove me into moose pit", Finland said with a shrug, "but I'm speaking the truth." This time Sweden shook his head but there was still hint of softness in his eyes.

"I'll help you to find your friend", he promised, "and then I'm going to take care of you. You shouldn't be running around after hitting your head that badly."

"But I didn't hit my head."

"Sure", Sweden grunted in way that meant it wasn't an agreement, "let me to treat your wounds. Your arm is bleeding again." Finland glanced at his side and noticed that the Swede was right. The cut had been deep enough to not been healed right away and jumping off the horse had opened it again. Finland also felt a bit nauseating when his body made its best to fix all the wounds he had got when the group attacked him. Luckily it wasn't too much so he didn't feel lot of pain.

"It's okay", Finland said and flinched bit when he moved and the blood covered shirt touched the cut, "it's healing already." Sweden didn't believe. He stepped down from the horse and gestured the Finn to sit down on the rock while he took a piece of cloth and a knife from his saddle pack. Finland was still thinking it was fine, but he let the Swede cut his sleeve off and check the cut before wrapping it carefully.

"Lift your shirt", Sweden ordered after being satisfied with the arm.

"Why?"

"They kicked you", the Swede replied shortly and after a quiet snort the Finn obeyed and took his shirt off. It took him a while to realize that instead of checking the wound right away, the Swede had fell quiet and was staring at him with a weird look on his face. Finland frowned and glanced down, only to notice that his body looked exactly like it was supposed to look. His skin was a bit dirtier than normally and the kick had given him a colourful spots but otherwise everything was just like it had been for years.

"Something wrong?" he asked and the Sweden startled slightly.

"Scars", he said shortly, "you have so many."

"What, you have seen… Oh", Finland said and corrected himself after remembering that this Swede hadn't seen his collection before. His skin was full of white and silverish scars. They were crossing around, some with thin lines and some with jagged edges. Some were from old times, made with a sword, arrows or axe and those were easy to spot because of how they lined up. Then there were newer ones from bullets and mines. Those were like spots on his skin. Because of his light skin colour, it was sometime hard to see the scars clearly but in the right light, and when one knew what to look for, they were visible.

"I thought the land over the sea is peaceful", Sweden murmured and he was counting the man's scars in his mind.

"These are all old ones", Finland said but it seemed that the Swede had already made up his mind about the Finn's safety.

"I'll keep you safe", he promised with a determinate nod.

"Déjà vu", Finland murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing", the Finn said and put his shirt back on after deciding that the Swede had seen enough, "can we go to find Islanti now? I'm worried about him." Sweden nodded and they got on the horse again. This time Finland didn't jump off, though he kept yelling the Icelander's name, and few times he asked the Swede to stop the horse so he could go down and search for any signs. Sweden mostly did what he asked but after Finland had made them once again to return to the place he had pushed the Icelander down from the hill, and the night had already arrived a long time ago, Sweden stopped and grabbed the Finn's arm.

"This it too much", he said to the man who was already beyond panicking and entered to the state where he wasn't thinking anymore. Only thing he wanted to do was to find Iceland but the nation seemed to be nowhere and Finland's voice was almost gone from all the yelling.

"No! I have to find him", Finland refused but the Swede had already decided.

"You have to rest", he said and started to drag the Finn back to the horse, who was already tired and didn't understand why the men wanted to ride around all day and night, "it's too late. It doesn't help at all to be here until you drop."

"But…!"

"You rest", Sweden commanded, "I'll take you to my home and take care of you. Your friend can survive."

"Ruotsi, I have to…"

"Enough", Sweden grunted and made Finland to frown, "you come with me willingly or I'll carry you. Your choice." Finland wasn't happy to hear that but Sweden looked like he would do what he wanted and the Finn felt exhausted. The nauseatic feeling earlier hadn't vanished and he knew his body was coming to the end of its strength.

"So be it", Finland muttered angrily, "but we are coming back here tomorrow morning." Swede grunted something that the Finn didn't hear, and walked to the horse. He waited for Finland to come closer but when the Finn lingered and wondered if he should still try a bit longer, the Swede simply grabbed him and threw over the horse. Finland really didn't enjoy to be handled like that he and he made sure Sweden was aware of his opinion while they rode to wherever the Swede was going to. He had been dragged around way too much for one day.

"You're cute" the Viking mumbled when the Finn had used already good ten minutes for ranting. That shut him up pretty well but only for a while.

"I'm not cute", he said, "I'm a manly man." Sweden glanced over his shoulder and Finland swore he saw amusement on the man's eyes. It wasn't fair, he thought and held on the Swede in order to not drop down off the horse again, it's not fair that Sweden is taller and stronger even when his body is so much younger than mine. Even if Sweden looked more like seventeen years old, he was good five centimetres taller and Finland didn't like that at all.

"Still cute", Sweden replied. Finland cursed. Sweden didn't say anything, but Finland had a haunting feeling that he was still amused. The Finn was too tired, hungry and worried about the Icelander to care what Sweden thought so rest of the way he just sat there quietly. It took only twenty minutes more for them to reach a simply house hided in the middle of the forest. In any other day Finland would have been curious about this place Sweden apparently called a home thought it wasn't in his land, but at the moment he was too tired and after he had got over the most of the panic, he had started to snooze off and he could feel the pain in his muscles from the fight and the skin around the cut was weirdly warm.

"Come", Sweden ordered and once more the Finn obeyed. He was lead to the house that was actually just a one room big enough to fit the fireplace, table and place to sleep. It wasn't homey looking place, more like something where the man could sleep and eat but not relax or simply hang out.

"If Islanti is not okay", Finland mumbled and swayed a bit because for some reason the floor wasn't staying on one place, "Nor will kill me. And then I'll kill you because you made me to stop searching. No matter if I actually love you in future. I'll be very sad of course." Apparently everything he said came out like blurt so the Swede didn't even understand. He simply showed the Finn to the bed and frowned when his hand found something wet.

"Soumi", Sweden said and it took while for the Finn to realize that the man was trying to pronounce his Finnish name, "your cut is open."

"Shit", the Finn mumbled, "no wonder I feel so bad. The bacteria are trying to get out."

"What?"

"Bacteries", Finland repeated, "little animals that lives everywhere. They are just so small you don't see them. That damn Olaf hadn't clean his sword well enough. How impolite of him. Going around like that can kill people." Sweden looked like he had no idea what the Finland was babbling about but he placed his hand on the man's forehead and frowned after he felt the skin burning under his hand.

"You have a fewer", he said.

"Really?" Finland asked and wondered why it was getting difficult to focus, "it's just the little animals everywhere." Sweden gave him a sympathetic look and patted his hair.

"I'll take care of you", he promised once again, "and don't worry. You will get over this hit on your head."

"I didn't hit my head", Finland muttered and blinked in order to make his sight work a bit better. It wasn't really helping and he frowned, though at the same time he wasn't really caring.

"Hm", Sweden grunted, "wait here."

"Okay", Finland said to the man who was going out. Sweden only stayed away for few minutes and returned with a bucket of fresh water and some cloth that could use to dress wounds.

"Take your clothes off", Sweden ordered shortly.

"Sure", Finland mumbled and started to undress with fingers stumbling a bit, "future you tell me that often, you know."

"Hm", Sweden grunted and moved the dirty clothes on side, "I'll wash your wound now."

"Feel free", Finland said and stared off to the wall. The fewer and the fact that his body was giving up for now was making him feel fuzzy and he didn't even notice that the Swede was mumbling something quietly while tending his wound. The man worked fast and efficiently and it wasn't until the Finn dressed up with new clothes that he even noticed what was happening.

"Sleep", Swede ordered and pushed the Finn down on the bed and tugged him under the thick blanket, "there is only one bed so we are sharing."

"We share all the time in the future", Finland mumbled and snuggled on the bed that was nothing compared to the soft, modern mattress, but still felt so much better after all the nights in the forest. Sweden stared at him and though he was confused he also felt like everything was finally going right. He laid down next to the man, who was shivering a little because of the fewer, and after while wrapped his arm over him. Just to take care that the poor, confused but still sweet creature wouldn't wander off during the night. After all, hits on head and infected wounds were a nasty business even for nations.

When Sweden had fell in sleep, Finland stayed near him and felt the familiar warm of another body next to him. This man was Sweden, but Finland didn't know if he was his Sweden. His mind was too clouded to think about it and he felt very weak. The last think he thought about before falling to fewer painted dream was that this all felt so familiar and like it had happened many times before.

* * *

So, Finland is safe but also sick. Good thing Sweden is taking care of him.

Notes:  
Hakkaa päälle is a Finnish war cry from the times when Finns went to war with Swedes. It literally means "strike upon (them)" but can be also translated to "cut them down". Simply and effective. I swear it sounds scaried than it looks. It also have a longer version: hakkaa päälle, pohjanpoika. Pohjanpoika means "boy from north"

Herra Ruotsi means Mr. Sweden. It's very rare for Finns to use titels like Mr. Mrs. and so on, but they are still in the Finnish language. I don't remember any time I have been calling anybody Mr., we even call our teachers and doctors by their first name. Actually only time when I have heard anybody been called Mr. in Finland has been when somebody speaks to president (but we still call him just Sauli most of time. Or Sale.) or in old films where they are always over-polite. It's also kind of popular to name pets as Herra *something* so to sum it up: you are more likely to found a cat called Herra Mukkelis-Pukkelis (and it's probably a female cat because why not) than hear anybody calling another person with title in Finland. (Damn, Herra Mukkelis-Pukkelis is a wonderful name. I'll have to write it down.)

I still think Norway is the best fighter of them all.

You might have to wait for the next chapter longer because I haven't made it yet, but there is only like two chapters left so we are almost done.


	7. How to survive the care of Scandinavians

Thank you all!

Here we are with the second last chapter :)

* * *

 ** _Chapter seven: How to survive the care of Scandinavians_**

"What exactly you mean?" Norway asked with an impatient voice, "tell me at once or I'll cut you open." Denmark didn't seem to be surprised about the Norwegian threating people with murder but Iceland flinched and was happy that his brother had accepted him and was now focused on taking care of the Icelander. The human being threated was scared for sure but it seemed to be the fame of the Norwegian that made him almost piss his pants, not only the direct threat.

"I mean we had a Finn here", the man mumbled and kept glancing around to find a way to get out of the situation. He was clearly not a warrior and didn't look like he could stand against of Norway who sat on the horse and pointed him with a sword.

"And now you don't?"

"Yeah", the man muttered nervously.

"What happened to him?" Norway asked. There were other people too but they smartly stayed away. Even the warriors preferred not to step forward to face the Norwegian who was getting more and more pissed off after every passing second.

"The Swede came and took him away!" the man almost yelled, "we didn't know you are interested on the Finn-witch, we would have kept him here if we knew and…"

"Be quiet", Norway ordered sharply, "you mean the Swede who sails with me?"

"Yes!" Norway nodded and lowered his sword, though he didn't put it away.

"Can't we just kill everybody and go on?" Denmark asked with a bored voice. Norway seemed to think about it while the people were scared and Iceland disgusted. He was still seated on the horse, front of Norway and he tugged his brother's shirt.

"Noregur", he said, "I don't think that helps." Norway glanced at him and then nodded just a bit and finally sheathed his sword.

"Let them be, Danmarkar", he said and few humans let a relieved sigh, "I see blood on the ground so I guess Svearike already took care of any mistakes done here." Denmark nodded and turned his horse to follow the Norwegian's. It took a while before anybody spoke again simply because Norway and Denmark didn't have anything to say and Iceland was troubled from what he had seen and how easily his brother threated others with death. It was for sure so different world where his family had been living before finding him.

"Noregur?" he finally spoke up and ended the comfortable silence filled only with the noises of the forest and horse hooves stamping the ground.

"What?"

"Is Finland okay?" the Icelander asked, "Sví… Svearike will not hurt him?" The Norwegian tugged the reins gently to lead the horse around of some stones on the path.

"Svearike is softer than us two", Denmark joined in with a smile, "your friend is in good hands!"

"That's true", Norway agreed, "Svearike doesn't hurt Finns or anybody that doesn't try to hurt him first. He is a harsh man but he doesn't enjoy hurting others" Iceland nodded and felt much better now that he knew Finland wasn't in danger.

"That's good", he said, "I'm not sure if Fin had any limitations on hurting Swedes, though."

"He has to be a great warrior to be able to hurt Svearike!" Denmar yelled and laughed. He clearly found the idea more than hilarious but Iceland only shrugged. The Finn was crazy enough to try anything. The horses kept their peaceful pace and Norway was leading his steed with a one hand, another staying on the Icelander's waist to balance him.

"Speaking of the warriors", Norway said with a thoughtful voice, "how many you have in your land, brother of mine?"

"I think about 5000", Iceland said and hesitated a bit because he actually didn't have any. Those were the ones who had decided to have the military education with Norway's people, but they were Icelanders so Iceland guessed they counted as his warriors.

"5000 warriors", Norway repeated and sounded suspiciously satisfied, "and they are all experienced? You have been successful with your raids?"

"I think so. They get their trainings from you", Iceland admitted and Norway nodded after hearing that, "and I don't really do raids."

"Not at all? Not even a small fighting?" Denmark had apparently found the topic interesting because he moved closer again and joined in.

"No", Iceland said, "well, there were the Cod Wars but it wasn't very big thing. Just me against England."

"England!" both Vikings yelled and Norway continued, "is that brat still around?"

"Yeah", Iceland replied and Norway and Denmark glanced at each other.

"Next time we should handle him a bit harder", the Dane said, "right, Norðrvegr?"

"Yes", the Norwegian replied with a nod, "did you win, Island?"

"Yeah", the Icelander said and couldn't stop feeling just a bit proud, "all three of those. I even had less power than he had." Norway held him tighter for a moment, like hugging him a bit awkwardly with one arm.

"Of course my brother will beat up that brat easily", the Norwegian said and Iceland felt the comfortable warmth inside. Just like he had felt when those things happened first time and Norway and Denmark took him out to drink to celebrate his victory. They had been far too excited about the thing that was only called a war because political military conflict was too long thing to yell in meetings.

"We are proud of you", Denmark added with a happy grin, "a real Viking you are."

"Thanks", Iceland mumbled and felt a slight blush on his cheeks, "it's not so much really."

"It's good to be proud sometime", Norway noted. The horses walked forward and after while Denmark, who had once again took a place on front and was good ten meters away from them, stopped and raise his hand to sign that he had seen something interesting.

"I think I found a good place", he yelled.

"You sure it's not a waterfall again?" Norway yelled back and his horse took few trot steps to reach the Dane.

"Yeah", the man replied, "looks okay. Can you check there are no any bad creatures hanging out here?" The Vikings seemed to know what they were doing, but Iceland was confused. They were supposed to go to meet up with Finland and Sweden. Why that had anything to do with a "good place"?

"What is going on?" he asked when Norway leaded the horse down a hill and toward to a small pool that had formed next to a river. Norway had just a moment ago gave him some hard, dry bread to eat so the Icelander did his best to enjoy it without breaking his teeth.

"It's Saturday, brother of mine", the Viking man replied, "don't tell me we have abandon our old ways and good habits?"

"We bathe every week", Denmark noted and jumped down from his horse when they reached the pool, "like all the civilized people."

"Ah, okay", Iceland muttered, "in future we take a shower almost every day."

"What's shower?" Denmark asked and gave him a curious look while grapping the reins of Norway's horse. The Norwegian himself was currently standing near the pool and apparently having a talk with something because he looked focused and his lips were moving.

"It's like a small room where you can stand under the water that comes in from pipes and…" Iceland glanced at the Dane who looked like he didn't understand anything and wasn't really interested about understanding, "…it's not so important."

"Okay", Denmark said happily and started to search something from the bags after he had tied up the horses on the tree nearby.

"This place is okay", Norway said, "water feels warm and is deep enough to swim in."

"Perfect!" Denmark said and started to take his clothes off. He was clearly excited about the bath but Iceland wasn't sure if he shared the opinion. It had been a long time ago when he last time bathed outside and even longer when there was somebody else bathing with him at the same time. The Vikings seemed to have no problem with that at all.

"Come, Island", Norway said after noticing that the younger nation wasn't taking his clothes off like they had done, "I'm sorry to say this, but you stink." Iceland was aware about that. After all he had spent days hiking through the forest and, if they didn't count the times he had washed his hair and face with the water from the river, he hadn't really taken care of his personal hygiene. Even the Norsemen smelled better than him.

"Yeah, sure", he mumbled and started to undress. Norway and Denmark were both already in the pool when he got ready, and the Norwegian gave him a piece of soap. It didn't smell strong but Iceland was glad to have something that could clean him a bit better than mere water. The water in the pool felt chilly first but quickly his body got used to it and he was even enjoying the bath. He managed to forget that the men were there too, because they were both quiet and focusing on bathing. So when Norway touched his shoulder, he startled and almost dropped the soap.

"Let me brush your hair", the Norwegian said and held up a comb made out of bone. Iceland nodded and turned so the man could work on his hair. Norway grooming him had been quite normal thing before, when Iceland was much younger, so soon the nation found himself relaxing and just enjoying the feeling. Norway was humming some song that sounded slightly familiar and, when he put the comb away and started to twist the Icelander' hair between his fingers, Iceland frowned and glanced at him.

"What you are doing?" he asked.

"Braiding", Norway simply replied and continued doing it, "I like your hair colour. It's like a pure silver and healthy looking, though also a bit strange. I bet we will have, or we had, some problems with hiding it." Iceland nodded slightly. His hair had been gaining unwanted attention few times and there had been time that he had almost constantly wore a hood over his head to keep his silverly hair hided. He had been relieved when dyeing became a fashion and nobody noticed his hair anymore.

"It has been a problem sometime", he admitted and frowned then, "wait, why you are braiding my hair?"

"Because it's rather handy thing to do", Norway replied calmly and tied the finished braid with a yarn, "long hair might be dangerous during the battle so it's better to braid it. It also keeps it cleaner."

"But aren't braids for girls?" Iceland asked.

"I braided Danmarkar's hair too and he is not a girl", Norway replied and nodded toward the man who had finished the bathing and was now just floating on the water and apparently doing absolutely nothing. He did have new on his hair braids.

"Okay", Iceland murmured just as Norway finished the second braid that kept the hair from falling over the Icelander's face.

"You can braid mine", he said and gave the Icelander two pieces of yarn. Iceland had no idea what to do with them.

"Noregur, I have never…"

"Danmarkar, come here and show Island how to braid hair", Norway ordered sharply and the Dane obeyed.

"So braiding, huh?" he said and swam closer, "I thought I would start with teaching you how to fight but this works too, I guess."

"You have already taught me to fight", Iceland muttered and made the Dane grin happily.

"That's good to hear!" he claimed and grabbed the Norwegian's hair, "so, you see, you just take a part and divine it to three smaller parts. This crosses here and then this over here and once again. Norðrvegr likes to have his hair staying out from the face and braided like this." Iceland watched how the Dane worked with the hair. The man's fingers were quick and he had clearly been braiding Norway's hair many times before because it took him only few seconds to finish. Iceland felt a bit weird when he saw Denmark stroking the Norwegian's hair and standing so close to him without any the signs of deeper attraction the Icelander had got used to see. He glanced at the Norwegian who gave him a quick, knowing smirk.

"Island can do another side", he said without mentioning anything about his future love life. Iceland was starting to feel like he had made a horrible mistake with letting the Norwegian know about the future, and he felt slightly sorry for the Dane who still had no clue.

"Okay", he agreed and started to braid, or at least trying to do that. Denmark was helping him but still it took him twenty minutes to get at least something done. Norway touched the finished braid and nodded for acceptance, though Iceland admitted that his braid was poor when compared to the tight and sleek one the Dane had done.

"What is it?" Norway suddenly asked, but he was looking at another direction and slightly up so other two understood quickly that he wasn't speaking with them, "really? How interesting."

"What happened?" Denmark asked but the Norwegian wasn't ready yet.

"Yes, I understand", he said to the invisible creature, "let him know that everything is fine and I'm bringing our little brother back to him." He raised his hand for a small wave and lowered his gaze again.

"Was it Nore… I mean, older you?" Iceland asked. He didn't know anybody else that would have been referring to him as a brother.

"Yes, it was me", Norway replied, "they arrived yesterday and are on way to here. I think it's the best that we meet up with Svearike and see that Finland is with him." He started to swim back to the shore but the Dane didn't follow right away.

"You said they", he noted, "so older me is also here, right?"

"So I understood", Norway replied and the Dane grinned. Iceland got a bad feeling from that grin.

"I can't wait for to meet myself", Denmark said happily, "I'm sure I'll be the strongest also in the future. Hey, Island, aren't I the king of the North?" Iceland paused and glanced at him. This Denmark was smiling. This Denmark hadn't yet became the ruler over them all and then lost everything. This Denmark hadn't been cast down and left alone for so long that even a slight thought about being forced to live without his family made him cry. This Denmark hadn't yet lived that all and he didn't knew how horrible it would be the king and how much he would hate it.

Norway probably saw something on Iceland's face but he decided he didn't want to know all about the future. Instead of asking, he threw the Dane's shirt at him.

"You can't win even me", he said sharply, "come on, now. We have to go."

"Okay, okay", the Dane mumbled and started to quickly dress up in fear the Norwegian would leave him behind if he was too slow.

* * *

Sweden was worried and that made him pace around the room. He had tried every single treatment he knew but still the Finn under his care was having a high fewer and the cut on man's arm hadn't healed. All the other wounds had been long gone and fixed but the Finn's body hadn't won the inflammation yet. To make it even force, Finland was still babbling about weird things and Sweden was very concerned about his mental health. He found the man a cute and sweet creature so he hoped from all his heart that the sickness wouldn't take him away before the Swede had a chance to get to know him better. Eternity with the Finn sounded like a good deal and Sweden found himself being a very satisfied about that idea.

"I told you, we got married in the future", the Finn said and his voice shivered a bit because of the fewer, "but then you had to give me away… I missed you a lot, you know." Sweden nodded and patted his forehead with a wet cloth. Finland was trying to look at him, but he couldn't really focus.

"Sounds good", Sweden mumbled. He meant the marrying part because he wasn't ready to let anybody to take the Finn away. He had just met him a day ago.

"You know what else sounds good?" the Finn asked but Sweden never heard the answer because the sleep took over the sick man. Sweden sighed but hoped hard. He had seen this man fighting, he had been there in the village earlier but stepped in only when he noticed that the fight wasn't a fair, and he knew there was a fire inside of the man's body. He hoped that fire would burn hot enough to drive the sickness out.

He didn't know what to do and he was starting to feel more and more desperate as the fewer kept its hold on the Finn. That was why Sweden had never been happier than when he heard the Norwegian yelling his name.

"Svearike!" Norway yelled and halted his horse next to house, "are you here?"

"Norðrvegr!" Sweden shouted as he stepped out and grabbed the man's arm. The Norwegian hadn't expected that because usually the Swede kept his distance and acted calmly, so he almost fell off the horse. Sweden didn't seem to care because he only kept dragging the man inside.

"Svearike, I do not appreciate this handling", the Norwegian said angrily and wrenched his arm free, "explain yourself!"

"He needs you", Sweden grunted and grabbed the man's arm again. He didn't care if the Norwegian got angry and lashed out at him. He needed to help the sick Finn.

"Is something wrong with Fin?" Iceland asked and Norway glanced at him before letting the Swede push him inside to the small house. It didn't took him long to notice the smell of sickness in the air and he frowned.

"What is this, Svearike?" he asked as the man took him to see the Finn who was lying on the bed and shivering from the fewer. His skin was unhealthy pale and he was sweating.

"Finland!" Iceland yelled and ran to the man, "what happened to him?" Iceland had never seen Finland in so bad condition and he was scared. His voice stirred the man up and for a moment the dark blue eyes met his.

"Is", the Finn mumbled and tried to reach the younger nation but his arm was too weak and soon dropped back on the bed, "you okay?"

"Am I okay?" Iceland almost yelled, "what is wrong with you?"

"Dunno. Little animals", the Finn said and glanced at the Swede who was hovering over him and clearly unsure about what to do, "that man… He looks like my älskling. Oh Is, you have braids. How cute. I want to have that too."

"He got a nasty cut on his arm", Sweden explained and pointed at the wound that was now dripping yellowish mix of blood and pus, "it is not healing. He also hit his head and thinks he is from future and that we… hm."

"We are from future", Iceland said and Sweden nodded slowly after giving him an intensive look.

"I don't know who you are" he said, "but I hope you will get over the hit too."

"I'm so sure you are my älskling", Finland mumbled while staring at the Swede who had no idea how to react to this. It was probably good that Norway was taking the reins.

"Svearike, I need hot water", he commanded and carefully checked the wound, "ask Danmarkar to help you. I also need some herbs." Sweden nodded quickly and almost crashed on the Dane that had quietly followed others inside.

"Can you help him?" Iceland asked and Norway nodded shortly.

"Of course", he said, "this cut is actually healing. I'll just do few spells that will speed it up a little and your friend will be up and going soon enough."

"Good", Iceland mumbled. Finland was now staring at the Norwegian and looked slightly puzzled.

"I know you", he finally said while Norway was moving his arm on better position, "but you are… different. Your hair is prettier when it's long like that."

"Thank you", Norway replied.

"Do you know that I'll love that man in future?" Finland asked, "he doesn't believe me."

"I heard about that and I'm sure he will believe you later", Norway said.

"He thinks I hit my head", Finland mumbled and flinched a bit when Norway's fingers touched the wound, "I didn't. Heh he."

"Is he normally like this?" Norway asked from the Icelander who shrugged.

"Sometime, yeah."

"I think I can taste the colours", Finland claimed, "and it taste bad."

"I'll spell him in to sleep", Norway said, "this babbling is irritating me."

"Feel free", Iceland mumbled and watched how the Norwegian draw a simply rune over the Finn who fell asleep right away. It was actually much easier to work when the patient wasn't moving and talking nonsense, Norway thought and glanced at the other Vikings who were carrying a pot of boiled water and dried herbs to him. Denmark was mostly curious about the Finn, just like he was curious about the Icelander now that he didn't feel the need to kick him anymore, but Sweden was pacing around and didn't settle down until Norway threated to spell him in to sleep too. Iceland was just simply following what his brother was doing. Because the nations could heal fast naturally, there was rarely a need for the healing magic. The Norwegian had still mastered it and with a skill he drew the sickness out of the Finn's exhausted body. When he finished, the man was still in sleep but his skin was looking healthier, the cut wasn't bleeding anymore and his breathing had slowed down as the fewer didn't bother his dreams anymore.

"When he wakes up, he will be tired but healthy again", Norway said and yawned. Using magic had made him tired and happily he settled down on the floor to have a nap. Denmark decided to sleep a bit too and Iceland just sat in the corner but Sweden moved closer the Finn and watched over the sleeping man until he would wake up.

"Hey, Norðrvegr", Denmark whispered just before the man managed to fell asleep.

"Hm?"

"Do you think that Finn-witch had put a spell on Svearike?" Norway opened his eyes to give the Dane a long look.

"Why you think so?" he asked.

"He looks like he is spellbound", the Dane replied, "he is Svearike! One of the strongest and cruellest warriors and here he is fussing over one sick man like some mother. I have never seen him doing that." Norway glanced quickly at the Swede who didn't seem even to care about other nations in the house.

"I'm the only one here making spells", he finally replied and closed his eyes again.

"But what is _wrong_ with him?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Notes:

Iceland doesn't really have a military but they do have a coast guard (I think it's called that). Also I think I read from somewhere that Norway had a agreement with Iceland that they will educate any Icelander who wishes to join the military and estimately 5000 Icelanders have a military background. However, I couldn't find a source for that and so it's unsure information.

The Cod Wars were three conflicts between Iceland and Great Britain. It wasn't really war and only one person died but somehow Iceland managed to win against of the Royal Navy. I think they even captured some English ships.

Vikings were really serious about bathing and cleaning (when comparing to the rest of Europe during that time) and traditionally Saturday is the bathing day and even the scandinavian name for it (lördag, lørdag) meant originally a bath day. Finnish name, lauantai, is also from the same word (Finnish weekdays comes from Sweden, except wednesday = keskiviikko). Even nowadays Saturday is the kids' bathing day in many Finnish households and traditionally the day when we go to sauna.

Vikings also braid their hair and because I really like men with braids, I used this as an excuse. Heh.

Next chapter is the last one so we gonna have a very confusing moment with double Denmarks, Norways and Swedens


	8. How to survive to get back home

Thank you everybody!

Here it is, the last chapter! Which is very long btw. I was wondering if I should have seperated it into two chapters but I couldn't really spot any good place to cut and then I thought like okay whatever. They have more to read anyway.

* * *

 ** _Chapter eight: How to survive to get back home_**

When Finland woke up, the first thing he saw was a face only a small distance from his. Because he was still groggy after the fever and long sleep, and the dim light of the house made it hard to see anything, he didn't realize it was only a worried Swede who was keeping him on eye. Actually, Finland was sure that it was somebody threatening so he did the first thing anybody would do if they wake up for something scary hoovering over their bed. He slapped the man hard.

"Ow", Sweden grunted and backed away. That was enough for Finland to realize his mistake, and he jumped up. The movement made him dizzy and feel a brief nausea but he was mostly just relieved that the hunger seemed to be the strongest thing his body was informing him about.

"I'm sorry, Sve… Ruotsi", he said, "I thought somebody was assaulting me."

"It's okay", the Viking man replied and stroke his cheek that was tingling a bit after the slap, "it was my fault. Shouldn't go too close to a sleeping warrior." Finland gave him an apologizing smile and tried his best to understand where he was. Luckily his memories returned quickly and he gasped. He had no idea how long he had been knocked out and Iceland was still somewhere alone. Poor Iceland, Norway would kill the Finn for sure after this.

"Islanti!" he said and tried to get up, though the Swede tried to make him stay on the bed, "I have to go to find him. Norja is gonna kill me."

"Stay here", Sweden ordered but Finland had a long time ago stopped following his commands. Too bad, the Viking didn't know about it so they ended up wrestling until Iceland, who had been in the room all the time, sighed and shook his head.

"I'm here, Fin", he said and the Finn stopped fighting against the Swede.

"Islanti!" he yelled happily and somehow managed to get out of the hold and run to him, "are you okay? I was so worried about you. You know, Norja will murder me painfully if I don't keep you safe and then Sve will probably try to murder him and Dan takes a revenge on Sve and then we are all dead and you have to rule over the Nordics all alone."

"What the fuck, Fin?" Iceland asked, but hugged the man back, "I'm fine. I found the others."

"Others?"

"That would be me and Danmarkar", another voice said and Finland finally realized that there were two more Vikings in the house, "who is Norja?"

"That is you", Iceland muttered, "or more like your older version."

"I see", the Norwegian Viking said and observed the Finn who was giving him back a curious look, "is there hate between us or why would I be fancying to see him dead?"

"No, no, no", Iceland said quickly and stepped between the men just in case, "we are all family. It's just that he pushed me down the hill and left me alone."

"I did it only to protect him", Finland argued, "those people were after me."

"I see", Norway said again, "well, I guess that is acceptable then but I suggest you keep from pushing him down from anywhere if you want to keep your life." The Viking's look was harsh and his voice cold and unfamiliar when he said it. It made it sound like he would easily and happily carry out the punishment in case there was need for it. Finland wasn't only one who felt like that.

"Norðrvegr", the Swedish man said warningly and took a step closer.

"Noregur", Iceland said with a shocked voice, "don't." Norway didn't reply. He only looked straight at the Finnish man who simply nodded.

"Of course", he said, "he is my family and I'll do everything to keep him safe." The emotionless Viking nodded and a slight smirk appeared on his face, thought it was there only few seconds and nobody saw it.

"I understand that", he said and then glanced around, "what? You really think I would kill him after using so much of my power to heal him?"

"That wasn't fun, Norðrvegr", Sweden said and his hand clenched like he wasn't sure if he should grab the Finn or hit the Norwegian. He ended doing neither.

"It wasn't?" Norway asked, "I think it was rather hilarious." The Swede gave the man last bad look and then turned to the Finn.

"Go to rest", he commanded shortly, "I'll protect you." Finland was already going to complain but then he realized that his legs were slightly shaking under his own weight and his body was exhausted from the sickness. So he let the man lead him back to the bed and even allowed him to fuss a bit. Iceland followed them and sat down next to the Finn when Sweden went to get something that Finland could eat.

"Hey, Is", the Finn said and looked around, "is it just me or is the atmosphere here a bit suffocating?" Iceland glanced up and found the Vikings glaring at each other. The Swede seemed to be hurt because of the Norwegian's words, though Norway himself wasn't doing anything threatening anymore. Still Sweden was aware and kept himself tactically between the Norwegian and the Finn. Norway looked calm and he was mostly just sitting down with a thoughtful look on his face. Nobody knew what he was thinking about but it could have been anything. The third Viking, the Dane, was standing at the door with his arms crossed and he stared at the Finn. Everything had happened so fast that Finland hadn't really paid attention to the man and apparently Sweden was too busy with trying to scare the Norwegian off that he didn't spot the way how Denmark was giving the Finn an angry looks. His hands were in fists and expression resentful. When he noticed Finland watching him, he moved a bit.

"I'll go to hunt", he said and everybody nodded. Nobody realized that usually cheerful man's voice was full of hate and the last glance he gave to the Finn wasn't a friendly one. Finland wondered what he had done to anger the man so badly but before he managed to figure it out, he fell back to sleep.

"Brother", Norway called with a soft voice when the Finn was sleeping again, "would you be nice and explain me what is this?" Iceland glanced up and found the man holding a book. It was very familiar book because Iceland had seen Finland reading it many times during the past days.

"That silly book is still here?" he asked and snorted, "how it is even possible? He might have lost me but of course the book just follows him like a magic."

"Is this a magic book?" Norway frowned, "that would explain these weird marks but I do not understand what the pictures have to do with magic." Iceland got up and Sweden, who had come back with apples and dried bread, took his place next to Finn.

"It's not magic", Iceland explained and looked at the book that had lost few pages, got the front torn off and there were some suspiciously blood looking spots on side, "it's just a history book Finland took with him and wanted to keep. He also made a really useless bow but I guess he had to give it up." Norway blinked and turned his head just slightly to the left.

"You mean that bow?" he asked and Iceland followed his gesture only to find the familiar looking bow leaning on the wall.

"Great. Just great", he said, "so I am the only thing he can lost." Norway even sniggered, though Iceland had been sure that the Viking man didn't do such things.

"So I take it that you don't use runes anymore", he said and closed the book, because it didn't interest him anymore, "pity."

"Well, things change", Iceland said with a shrug, "we…"

"Shhh", the Viking said and raised his finger, "less I know about the future, the better. I fear that whatever I would hear from you, will make me worry and weep about what will come to me."

"It…", Iceland said and hesitated, "it wasn't so bad."

"But it wasn't so good either", Norway said and somehow it didn't sound like a question. Iceland sat down next to him and leaned against the wooden wall. There was a calming smell of tar in the house and everything was quiet as the Swede focused on guarding the sleeping Finn and Norway didn't have a need to fill up the space with noise.

"No, it wasn't", he admitted.

"Then I have only one question and after this, don't tell me anything even if I beg you", Norway said and his ice blue eyes looked at the Icelander seriously, "will I be happy?" It was an easy question at least. Iceland knew the answer.

"Yes, you will", he said. Norway let a small sigh and raised his arm for a wordless invitation. Iceland took it and leaned on his brother. The Norwegian stroke his hair and whatever was bothering him, it seemed to help when he could be close to another nation. It wasn't first time for Iceland to comfort his brother like this, but for the Norwegian this had never happened before.

"When the Finn wakes up, we can start our journey", he said after a brief silence, "they are only in day's distance but we will have to bring you all to the place where you first crossed over the time. That's why it's better that we meet up with them on road."

"Okay", Iceland muttered, but Sweden glanced up and shook his head.

"He is not fully recovered from the hit yet", he grunted, "he still claims to be from the future."

"Because we are from the future", the Icelander said and Norway nodded.

"I'm sorry, Svearike, but it's the truth", the Viking said, "I see you have taken an interest on him but he does not belong to this time." Sweden grunted something that they couldn't really hear, and turned back to stare at the Finn. Iceland wondered if that happened often because somehow the man was still able to sleep, though Iceland was sure he wouldn't rest at all if somebody was creepily staring at him at the same time.

Everything was quiet and peaceful until Denmark returned. He didn't bother to be careful so he slammed the door, stumbled in and even dropped his axe on the floor. Finland was startled awake by this sudden noise and so Denmark earned a bad look from the Sweden who had declared himself as the protector of the Finn.

"Here, I brought meat", the Dane told the Norwegian and gave him a bowl of the meat he had caught and prepared over the fire. Norway shared it with the Icelander who had already felt hungry but been too unsure to ask if he could have any food. That's why they didn't even need to tell him to dig in, he was already stuffing the hot and juicy pieces in his mouth.

"That smells good", Finland noted and Iceland felt a sting of embarrassment. The Finn had probably been without food longer than him and had just got over a sickness. But before the Icelander could offer some meat for him, Denmark stepped in.

"I don't share food with a witch", he snarled and Finland flinched a bit, mostly because he hadn't expect the Dane to lash out at him like that. Sweden got up quickly and ready to defend his new found love interest, but it was the Norwegian who stopped Denmark.

"You do share with me, Danmarkar", he said coldly, "and I'm more witch than that Finn." The Danish Viking stepped back when he heard the disapproving tone of his companion.

"But you are my best friend, Norðrvegr", he tried to reason, "you don't count." Denmark seemed to shrink under the Norwegian's stern eyes but still he didn't give up.

"I'm okay with the fruits and bread", the Finn said quickly and grabbed the food Sweden had prepared for him earlier. He didn't want to cause any conflicts now. The atmosphere seemed to be already tense without him adding anymore explosives in it.

"Eat quickly", Norway commanded as the Dane turned away and the Swede sat back down, "we better leave soon."

* * *

"I'm sure this wasn't so hard before", Denmark complained when they followed a narrow road between the hills and river, "why am I tired?"

"It's simply because the easy times had made you lazy, Dan", Norway replied, "you don't work out anymore."

"I do!" the Dane whined and flexed his arms, "look at these muscles. They don't come without hard work." Surprisingly enough, Norway did glance at him over his shoulder.

"Just shut up and walk", he said shortly and proceeded to climb up a hill. Denmark nodded and followed him. He understood that the Norwegian was tense and he also felt worried himself. Sweden, who was walking last, had been very quiet already for a while and nobody knew what he was thinking about. They didn't let themselves to have lot of breaks and they kept a steady pace hour after hour. When Norway finally stopped, he did it so suddenly that Denmark almost walked over him.

"What did you say?" the Norwegian asked and stared up, "ah, so he is fine?" Denmark and Sweden stayed behind him and kept the man's expressions on eye in order to see if the news were good or not. That was rather hard task as Norway rarely showed anything on his face, but at least he seemed to be calm.

"Yes, thank you", Norway continued to speak with the troll, "tell him that I appreciate that and we will meet soon."

"What was that?" Denmark asked.

"A message", Norway replied, "from myself. Island is with him."

"What?" the Dane almost yelled, "they didn't hurt him?"

"No, he is okay", Norway said and a small smirk made its way on his lips, "he, or well I, called him a brother. I guess Island managed well."

"How about Finland?" Sweden asked and for a moment the Norwegian's face fell before he collected himself again.

"The message didn't mention him", he said honestly, "but Fin should be okay. He is a spitfire when he wants to." Sweden lowered his eyes but nodded. He was happy to know that Iceland was okay but his heart worried for Finland's safety. Denmark saw his sorrow and patted his shoulder.

"Come on, Sve", he said and tried to cheer the man up, "that guy has been kicking asses since he was born. Some Vikings and Norsemen are nothing to him."

"Thanks, Dan", Sweden murmured and nodded.

"Let's go", Norway said and started to walk again, "we will meet them soon."

* * *

It took a while for the Vikings to organize everything but finally they were all on the way and heading back to the place where everything had started. Because they only had three horses, and nobody felt like the people from the town would be happy to give them some extra, Norway and Sweden were again sharing with their visitors from the future. Denmark was riding alone and leading the group but few times Finland saw the Dane giving him suspicious glances.

"I wonder what I have done to make him act like that", Finland mumbled to himself and tried to distract himself with reading the book.

"Did you say something?" Sweden grunted. He had made the Finn sit on front and was holding him with one arm while using another to hold the reins. Finland had told him he was okay and could sit just fine but the Swede was stubborn about taking care of him.

"Nothing", Finland replied.

"You are not feeling sick?"

"I'm not", Finland replied and wondered why everybody had been so clearly scared of the Swede. He was just like his older version minus that the man Finland knew better was more familiar of the Finn's habits and didn't annoy him anymore with endless "are you okay" –questions.

"Hm", the Viking murmured, "tell me if you need rest."

"Sure", the Finn said and glanced up just in time to see the Dane giving him yet one more of his angry glares. Finland frowned but didn't mention it to the Swede. Instead he focused on other things and snorted when he heard Iceland complaining to his now much younger big brother.

"Why you are playing with my hair?" the Icelander asked. He was sitting on the horse's back front of the Norwegian, but Norway had given the reins to him in order to have both of his hands free. He was stroking the Icelander's hair and braiding it once again.

"Your braids came loose", he explained, "I'm only doing them again for you."

"Noregur, I don't need braids", the Icelander said but that wasn't enough to stop the Viking man who didn't really care about his complains.

"Danmarkar, do you have any glass beads?" he asked instead and the Dane nodded after patting the bag hanging on his belt.

"Yeah", he replied happily and without any of the anger he was giving the Finn, "how many you need?"

"Hmm, few."

"No beads!" Iceland said but it didn't work. Soon he had new braids with colourful glass beads on them and Norway looked smugly happy when he looked at his brother.

"And just think that we were afraid they will kill us or something", Finland murmured and tried not to look too amused so the Icelander wouldn't become pissed off, "it's exactly opposite now."

After few hours' ride Norway called for a break. Iceland and Finland had quickly learnt that the Norwegian was the one deciding on such things, and honestly neither of them was surprised. They were going to stop only for quick lunch so there was no need for the camp or anything. However the horses should be let drink and graze, and the Vikings wanted to check if there were any good preys nearby. Sweden disappeared to the forest for a while and Finland was holding the horses' reins. He was drinking when the Dane walked past of him with his own horse, and pushed his arm to make the water splash over the Finn. Finland cursed silently but kept his anger down because he knew the Dane was only trying to provoke him. Denmark snorted and walked away.

"Seriously, what the hell have I done to him?" Finland asked out loud when the Dane was too far to hear him. Norway however heard him and glanced at the Finn.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked and managed to startle the man who thought he was alone.

"No", he replied and turned to look at the Norwegian, who had his normal mysterious and emotionless look on his face, "I haven't even talk with him and the book didn't mention any weird customs I could have broken. I have no idea why he hates me now. His future version doesn't"

"I see", Norway said, "well, think about this. We three are really unseparated. We do everything together and have been doing that since we first found each other. We fight, live and survive together. Only us, nobody else."

"I understood so", Finland said, "but…"

"But then suddenly you are here", Norway continued, "and Svearike, the man who is known as berserker because he fight without mercy and is feared by all, goes down and actually takes care of you. That has never happened before." Finland didn't understand what the Norwegian meant.

"Ruotsi is not like that", he said and shook his head, "he is very gentle man. He had always been."

"Ah, but you have never met him before… Well, he met you", Norway said, "Svearike, as I know, is ruthless."

"No."

"Let's try another way", the Norwegian Viking said and glanced over to the forest before continuing, "you have been fighting with him, right? You hold your bow with familiarity and, what I heard from Svearike, you can protect yourself against another."

"Yes", Finland said without really seeing where the Norwegian was going.

"When he fights, why he does that?"

"To protect his people", Finland replied automatically.

"Does he?" Norway asked, "why would a nation fight for people who are the one to start the fight?" Finland didn't reply right away. He tried to find the answer and the numerous times he had been fighting with the Swede played in his mind. Finally he started to understand what the Norwegian really meant.

"When we fight", he said and then corrected himself, "when we did fight, he always stayed near me."

"He would do anything for you", Norway said, "am I right?"

"Yes, you are", Finland admitted with a confused voice, "how did you know that?" Norway's calm look stayed almost normal and only a small smirk appeared on his lips.

"I know everything", he said and for a while Finland was ready to believe that, "ah, such a power you are holding in your hands and you had no idea."

"He is not my slave", the Finn said quickly, "he doesn't need to follow my orders and he had never done so."

"But he have still always done what you ask", Norway said and it didn't sound like a question, "and now back to Danmarkar. He sees Svearike caring for you and even taking a hit from you without getting angry. How you think he will take that?" Finland stared at the Norwegian and blinked few times before he understood it.

"He is afraid!" he almost yelled when the realization hit, "he thinks I'll turn Ruotsi against him and he can't take it because even if we are not fully family yet, they still think they are brothers."

"Finally", Norway said with a nod, "are you always this slow?"

"Are you always this…", Finland asked back with an annoyed voice, but stopped then suddenly, "never mind, I already know the answer for that." Norway smirked and turned away to do whatever he was actually supposed to do. Finland heard him asking Iceland if he had eaten enough, but the Finn had too many things in his mind to care about them.

When they few hours later were still riding on, Denmark was giving the same bad looks to the Finn. Finland didn't really paid attention for that anymore now when he knew what it was about. After all, only in few hours or so he would be back to his own time and the Vikings could figure out their stuff just by themselves.

The forest around them was just as peaceful as it had been before, and though Denmark was leading them, it was actually Norway who said where they should go. His trolls were keeping everything on eye and with their help it was possible to find the other nations from the future. Finland was mostly thinking, Iceland was half asleep and nobody knew what was going on Sweden's head but at least he was quiet. Their peaceful travel didn't change until Norway suddenly spoke up.

"There is a bunny in the bush", he said calmly and, though it was very normal thing to say, Sweden and Denmark were suddenly much more cautious.

"You sure? I haven't seen any", Denmark said casually.

"Yeah", Norway replied, "five bunnies actually. I could hear them."

"Which kind of bunnies?" Sweden asked. Iceland had woken up when the Vikings started to talk about the bunnies and now he and Finland were sharing confused looks. Something wasn't really fitting in and they looked too serious about simply animals.

"Big ones", Norway said, "oh, there are five more behind of another bush."

"Ten bunnies, huh?" Denmark said and kept his voice down even when he was watching around and slowly moving his axe in the better position so it laid over his lap instead of being tied behind him.

"Somebody is going to feast tonight", Sweden murmured and Finland felt something poking his side. Curiously he looked down and saw the Swede offering him a knife. The Finn was still confused but without saying anything he took the offered weapon. After all, he still only had the bow and one single arrow he had snatched from the village.

"I think ten is a good enough for us", Denmark said with a surprisingly excited voice. Sweden and Norway nodded, and Finland started finally to catch on. He held his new knife a bit tighter and glanced over his shoulder at the Swede who just barely nodded to him. The Finn had guessed right.

"Brother of mine", Norway quietly whispered to the Icelandic nation and petted his hair in comforting way "we are walking in to ambush. When it happens you have to stay on the horse and away from the fight. If I give you an order to retreat, you go fast and do not look back. The trolls will keep you safe if I'm unable to do so."

"What you mean?" Iceland asked, "this is your land, who could be…"

"This is a different time, brother of mine", the Norwegian replied with hushed tone, "here every stranger is an enemy and everybody tries to survive. Be ready now, Island." The Icelander glanced at his right and saw Sweden whispering something to Finland, who nodded for agreement. When Iceland turned again, he had just enough time to see Denmark being attacked by two men before Norway jumped off from the horse and harshly ordered the Icelander to move away. He followed the command, mostly because during the centuries he had learnt to trust on the Norwegian and even if this Viking man wasn't exactly the one Iceland knew, he still obeyed and moved the horse on side. Finland joined him, but he was without a horse since Sweden and Denmark had both stayed mounted.

"Don't worry, Is", the Finn said and held his bow ready in case some of the attackers would aim them, "Ruotsi said they can easily take down ten men."

"Okay", Iceland said and kept his eyes away from the fight. He could hear the weapon hitting another and few screams but there was no noise from the Viking nations. They moved and fought with decades experience and efficiency.

"Is, duck!" Finland suddenly yelled and Iceland fell on the horse's neck just in time to miss the arrow fired at him. Finland tried to aim at the enemy but the risk of hitting one of the nations was too big so soon he cursed and lowered his weapon again. He didn't have a long time to worry because one of the assaulters spotted them and attacked the Finn who was suddenly too busy to care about anything else than his own fight.

"Fin!" Iceland yelled when he saw the Finn been pushed into the fight. Norway and Sweden heard his yell. The Swedish Viking finished with his opponent and rushed to help the Finn while Norway glanced at the Icelander.

"Go, Island, go!" he yelled. Iceland grabbed the reins tighter but hesitated. He didn't follow the order until he saw an angry looking man coming to him. Then he kicked the horse's sides and let it run. The fight had made the animal nervous and it was more than happy to leave, thought other horses were left behind. It wasn't easy to run in the forest and their speed was slow so the Icelander heard the attacker following behind. It would have been easy to out run him with a horse, but Iceland didn't count the fact that his lucky wasn't always good for him. The horse's hoof got stuck between the roots, making the animal fell down and the nation threw off from its back. He rolled on side and got up quickly only to see the horse freeing herself and taking a panicking run deeper into the forest. Icelander cursed when he heard running steps coming closer, and he picked up the knife that had been hanging on his belt.

"Stop! I'm not your enemy", he tried to speak to the man who didn't care at all. He probably didn't even understand the language the Icelander was speaking because he didn't see any recognition on the man's face. Iceland manged to dodge the first attack but he wasn't sure how long he could stand against the warrior. He had no idea why the man wanted to hurt him. There was probably no other reason than that he just happened to be with the Viking nations, and he felt weird feeling of unfairness. He had done nothing to deserve this.

The knife was knocked out of the Icelander's hand when he tried to hit the man, and he fell down. For a moment he stared up and despite of his panic, the world seemed to slow down just a little and he saw the sunlight shining on the metal as it came closer too fast.

Then the moment was over. There was nobody in front of him and he felt no pain from the sword he thought was going to cut him. After few confused seconds he realized that somebody had attacked the man and pushed him on side. Iceland could hear disgusting sound of something hard meeting a human skull and he flinched.

"Is?" a familiar voice asked in Danish and Iceland raised his eyes to meet Denmark's worried look, "are you okay?" Iceland blinked and stared at the man for a moment before he could answer. This was the older Denmark, not the Viking one. It was easy to realize that because of the slightly different costume, lack of braids and the deep warmth in his eyes when he looked at the Icelander.

"Yeah", Iceland said quietly, "thank you, Dan." The Dane smiled and looked relieved to finally see the Icelander being well and alive. He hugged the younger nation.

"I swear I almost lost it when I saw you being down", he said quietly and pressed his face on the Icelander's hair. Iceland hugged him back and let his heart to calm down. He was safe now.

"Island!" Two similar voices yelled at the same time. They were so identical, the only difference being the slight accent, that Iceland would have swear it was just one voice with a weird echo. But the yells were clearly coming from opposite directions so they couldn't be from the same person. Denmark probably noticed the weirdness too because he let the Icelander go and looked up. He was a bit too slow and barely even noticed being attacked before the Viking had already kicked him down and raised his weapon. Denmark had dropped his own near the man he had knocked unconscious and even if he had the axe on his hand he would have done nothing. He only stared up the furious Norwegian and held his hands up to show that he surrendered.

"Noregur, stop!" Iceland yelled, "it's Danmark!" The Viking was breathing heavily and his hands were slightly shaking from all the adrenaline, though he was still moving easily and without tiredness. He looked down to the Dane and then up to see not only the Icelandic nation but also his own older self.

"I apologize", the Viking said softly and moved away, though he didn't try to help the Dane up, "the fight took over me."

"It's okay", the Dane replied and pushed himself up, "can't say this is first time when I find myself like that." The Viking gave him an observing look before turning to stare at the older Norwegian. Neither of them said anything. They only stared and both had almost similar thoughtful look on their face. They didn't even stop when the rest of the Vikings arrived with Finland. The Danish Viking was clearly surprised to see them all, but Finland quickly jumped off the horse and ran to the older Swede.

"Älskling!" he yelled and hugged the man who stroke his back and closed his eyes.

"I have been missing you, käraste", he whispered. Meanwhile the Viking Norwegian started to slowly circle around his older self and shook his head a bit after each step. The older one let him do what he wanted and patiently waited for him to speak first. That didn't happen until the man had finished the circle and was again standing on front of him.

"You have become soft", he said and stared right at the Norwegian who had a small smirk on his lips.

"Might be", he said, "I rarely have a possibility to fight anymore." The Viking nodded and glanced briefly at the Danes who were both clearly curious about each other.

"I'm not fully satisfied with your life choices", he commented.

"Trust me, I have no idea how it all happened", the older Norwegian said and glanced at the Danes too. They seemed to not notice that Norwegians were speaking about them, because they were too busy with imitating each other and pointing out slight differences. Nobody wasn't very surprised when they started to compare the size of their muscles and axes' sharpness.

"Well, I guess if we are happy, it's good", the Viking Norway murmured and turned back to his future self, "I guess the sooner we get you all back on your own time, the better."

"True", Norway said with a nod. While the Danes were comparing each other and Finland and Sweden were busy with being cute while the Swedish Viking stared at them with a look of jealous, Iceland felt a bit left out. That feeling disappeared soon when he realized that both Norwegians were looking at him and that technically he now had two big brothers.

"Shit", Iceland muttered.

"I like your braids", older Norwegian said, "also, don't use so vulgar language, little brother."

"He really is precious", the Viking Norway said with a nod.

"Okay, everybody", Iceland yelled quickly, "let's go!" He started to walk away just to get out of the embarrassing situation the Norwegians would give him for sure. Too bad for him, they followed.

Because they now had only two horses, they were forced to continue their journey on foot. Luckily they were not far and it would take only about one day for them to reach the stone circle. Finland wondered about it because it had taken them much longer to walk to the shore but the Norwegian Viking explained that he and Iceland had taken a longer route and, instead of going straight to the south, they had went to the west for while which made it feel like they had been much farther.

Their group was mostly peaceful if one didn't count the fact that the Norwegians loved to speak at the same time, creating a confusing effect of echo that annoyed Iceland a lot, and the Swedish Viking apparently disliked his older self, though he didn't say why. Surprisingly the Danes seemed to get along well and they were having suspiciously lot of fun.

"Hey, Nor", the older Dane said while they had made a camp for the night, "I have been wondering something."

"What is it?"

"Why I don't remember anything about this?" the Dane asked and managed to make everybody shut up with that simply but also complex question, "I mean I remember now that I met my younger self but shouldn't I be also remembering about meeting my older self since we are the same person?" Finland, who was sitting on the ground between the Swedes in order to keep up some peace, frowned and glanced up to the older Sweden.

"Dan is right", the man grunted and nodded.

"It's very simply thing actually", Norway noted and his Viking self nodded too, "we have been under a spell for last thousand years and that's why we don't remember."

"What?" Denmark asked and looked shocked, "you mean somebody put a spell over us so we can't remember this?"

"Not 'somebody'", Norway corrected him, "it was me, or well, it will be me."

"Norge?"

"It's simply the only possibility", the Norwegian Viking noted and glanced at the Icelander, "I'll miss you, brother of mine, but every time I look at my older version I see more and more sad memories. My heart fear about my own future and I don't want to live like that. In this case, ignorance is the best."

"It wasn't so bad", Norway murmured.

"But it wasn't so good either", the Viking said again the same words he had already once told to the Icelander. The Danes were both still processing the information and Iceland wondered if he should say something. He felt slightly bad about the fact that Norway had to spell himself, Sweden and Denmark in order to keep them safe from the future. Still, he didn't get a chance to say his thoughts out loud because the Swedish Viking jumped up.

"Finland will stay here", he grunted.

"I'll not", Finland replied but he was ignored as the older Sweden also got up.

"He will come with us", he said and gave his younger self a challenging look. The Viking didn't need anything more to start the argument.

"You can't keep him safe", he told the older Swede, "I saw his scars. I'll protect him better."

"I can protect myself just fine", Finland said but nobody seemed to be interested about his opinion. Both Norwegians sighed when the Swedes started to get angrier.

"He is hurt even now", the older Sweden said, "you can't keep him safe."

"I can", the Viking swore, "he is sweet and brave. I'm sure he will be a perfect wife too."

"Wife?" Finland yelled and stood up, "come here and I'll fucking show you how wife I can be." So far he had been only slightly annoyed about the fact that he had two Swedes acting all weird around him but now he was furious. How dared they plan his future without asking what he wanted? Only thing stopping him joining the fight was the Norwegian holding his arm.

"He is mine", the older Swede said darkly and took a step closer to his younger self. They still ignored Finland who was ready to kick their asses if Norway would just let him. Surprisingly it was the Danish Viking who stopped the well started mini Swedish War.

"Knock it out, Svearike!" he yelled and marched to the Swedes, "the Finn-witch has put a spell on you. Get rid of it and forget this."

"It's not a spell", the Swedish Viking replied angrily, "I love him."

"Love? Love!" the Dane yelled at him and threw his hands up, "you can't love, Svearike, we are nations."

"I love him", the Swede said again.

"You can't", Denmark repeated, "you met him only few days ago."

"I love him."

"Why?" The Swedish Viking didn't answer right away. For a moment he only stood there his hands in fists and the frown on his face making him look a bit more terrifying. Then he glanced at the Finn who had stopped struggling against the Norwegian's hold and was following the situation with just as great curiosity as everybody else. The Swedish Viking swallowed.

"Because when he saw me first time, he wasn't afraid", he said with a quieter voice and looked at Finland all the time, "for the first time ever somebody glanced at me and didn't flinch away with fear. He asked me to help and not even once since that had he showed any signs of discomfort around me."

"Svearike…"

"I just want somebody who will see me like I am", the Viking continued and glanced at the Dane, "you are my brothers, Danmarkar and Norðrvegr, but I need somebody I can give my heart to." For a while the camp was quiet and it seemed like nobody simply dared to say anything. They only stood there and stared each other until that too started to feel too much and after that they stared at the trees around them. Finally the older Sweden sighed.

"We need to talk", he said with a strangely soft voice and placed his hand over the younger Swede's shoulder. He didn't hesitate so they left the camp to have some privacy.

"Wou, I was an asshole", the older Dane muttered after they started to get over the awkward feeling. The older Norway was still standing near Finland, young Denmark seemed to be slightly lost and Iceland was the only one who had been calmly sitting down and enjoying his evening meal all this time, so only one near enough to hear the Dane's words was the Norwegian Viking. He frowned and observed the Danish man for a while before speaking up.

"For sure I wonder what will make me to fall for you", he said.

"I wonder that often too", Denmark replied honestly and gave him a grin, "must be my charming personality. Though I admit it, you are too amazing for me."

"Yes."

"I'm the luckiest man in the world", The Dane continued and frowned then, "hey, how you know about us? It should take few centuries more before we figure it out." The Viking calmly stared at him and slowly nodded.

"I know everything", he replied.

"That's true", the Dane agreed and nodded, "well, I better to go to annoy Icey for a while. He looks like he needs some brotherly company." Denmark made his way to the Icelander and sat down next to him. Finland had calmed down and was eating his dinner again while the older Norway quietly spoke with the Danish Viking. The Norwegian Viking looked at them, shrugged and decided that everything was okay.

Few moments later the Swedes returned from the forest and for Denmark's disappointment neither of them looked beaten up. Actually it felt like they have made a peace and when they laid down again next to the Finnish nation, there were no harsh words or angry glances anymore.

Rest of their journey went on without anything special happening and soon they found themselves standing around the stone circle. The sun was just setting and they could hear some animals moving in the forest thought those didn't show themselves for the nations.

"So, this's it", Iceland said, "time to go home."

"Yeah", Finland nodded, "well, it was a real adventure." Iceland mumbled something that sounded like an agreement. He couldn't really say that the past days didn't fill up the criteria of an adventure, though he would have preferred to be a bit less hurt.

"This is the goodbye then, brother of mine", the Norwegian Viking said and gave the Icelander a gentle smile, "next time I'll meet you, you will be so, so much younger."

"Yeah", Iceland mumbled and glanced at the older Norway who was already standing in the circle and preparing the magic, "I don't think it will take much longer for you to find me." Gentle fingers caressed his hair and the Viking chuckled.

"I'm really looking forward to meet you again", he said and then turned to speak to his older self, "are you ready?"

"Right when you are", the Norwegian replied and lowered his hands that had been casting the spell, "it's better if we activate the portal first and then I'll cast the memory spell over you three." The Viking Norwegian nodded and stepped over the stones to join in. Other nations didn't have role for this magic so they were left to wait. The Danish Viking walked to the Icelander and patted his back so hard that Iceland almost fell down.

"Be good, little brother", he said and laughed friendly, "remember that you are a Viking too."

"Of course", Iceland mumbled and hided his embarrassment and proudness before any of the Danes pointed it out. While he was trying to act cool, Finland was facing completely different problem.

"I love you", the Swedish Viking whispered and hold the Finn tightly. The older Swede was standing near but didn't get involved. He only observed.

"I know", Finland murmured and petted the man's back to comfort him, "don't worry, you will not even remember me."

"I don't want to forget", the Swede whispered just when the Norwegians finished their job and stepped out of the circle.

"I'll need you three to stand in line over there", the older Norwegian said and pointed the trees in small distance, "this will not hurt but you will be asleep for a while and maybe feel a bit odd for few days afterwards."

"I'm not sure I like the idea of somebody messing with my mind", the Danish Viking admitted but took his place anyway.

"It's not anything dangerous", the Norwegian Viking explained, "the spell will only alter the memories so everything feels like a dream and will fade in time."

"If you say so, Norðrvegr", the Dane said and nodded. They two were ready but the Swedish Viking was still holding on the Finn.

"Hey, Ruotsi, it's time", Finland whispered.

"Please, don't make me forget", the Viking man pleaded.

"I'm so sorry", the Finn said and sighed quietly. He could feel the man's sadness and he understood him.

"Why can't you stay?" Finland pushed the man gently and gave him a smile.

"You know you will find me, snatch me away and protect me for a long time", he told the sad Swede, "it just takes a while longer for everything to begin." The Viking looked at him and his shoulders trembled slightly.

"Please", he said and a lonely tear fell off from his eye.

"Oh no, don't cry", Finland said and stroke his cheek to swipe the tear away, "I love you too and you will have a great future coming up with me. Just go and find me first."

"Okay", Sweden whispered.

"But beware", the Finn said and smirked slightly, "I used to be a wild one before I fell for you. You will have your hands full." Sweden nodded and for a moment he only stared at the Finn who smiled back.

"See you soon, Ruotsi", Finland said quietly and stepped closer to kiss him. It was just a small and innocent kiss, similar to those that siblings could share together, but for the Viking it was his first. He didn't know what more he could say so he only nodded, stroke the Finn's hair last time and walked to his brothers. It didn't take long for the spell to be activated and soon there were only three nations sleeping in the forest.

* * *

"We are home again!" Denmark yelled happily when they stepped out of the stone circle in their own time. Iceland almost ran because he didn't want to take a risk with the time travel magic anymore. Norway laughed at his hurry.

"The magic is gone, Is" he promised, "this is just a normal place now."

"Well, I'm still staying far from it", Iceland replied and crossed his arms, "I want to have the first turn in the shower. I have missed that."

"Feel free", Norway replied, "I think we all will appreciate the hot water and the wonder of good soap." Other nations nodded and looked tired after the adventure.

"Oh, Dan, I have your book", Finland said while they walked back to the Norway's house, "I read it already but… Um… It's not so nice looking anymore." The Dane glanced at the book the Finn was offering to him and grinned when he saw its ruined look and the suspicious spots.

"It's just a book", he said, "I guess it helped?"

"Yeah, he was reading it all the time", Iceland noted, "and then he refused to give it up. Just like he kept that stupid bow."

"Hey, this is not a stupid bow!" Finland yelled.

"Did you ever even shot with it?" Iceland asked.

"Well no", the Finn replied and showed the single arrow he had, "but look! An arrow!" Without any other words he placed the arrow on the bow and fired. It took a nice fly and landed on the Norway's house's wall.

"An arrow on my house", Norway said dryly, "just what I needed." Finland smirked and shrugged. He was holding the Swede's hand and the Swedish man seemed to be quite happy about everything at the moment. He didn't even care when the Dane sneaked up to him.

"Hey, Sve", he said, "how it felt to see your wife being all lovely-dovely with another man?"

"Shut up, Dane", Sweden simply replied.

"Did you just call me a wife?" Finland asked with much more dangerous voice and the Dane decided that it was best to be somewhere else. He still kept telling silly jokes and explaining for the Icelander and Finn what had happened when they were away. When they reached the house, Iceland disappeared to the shower just like he said he would do and the Finn went to make some coffee.

"Anybody knows which day today is?" Denmark asked while he laid on the couch and waited for his turn to shower.

"Monday", Norway replied and Finland almost dropped a coffee cup on the floor.

"Monday?" he asked with shocked voice, "we were away all week?"

"Yes."

"I have missed my flight to home!" the Finn yelled, "gods, where is my phone?"

"Just a moment", Norway replied and went to another room. When he came back, Denmark snatched the Finn's phone.

"Somebody named Sale has been calling you", he said.

"That's my president!" Finland said and took the phone.

"Really?" Denmark asked, "I thought it's that grocery store chain or something." The Finn was pacing around nervously but Norway snorted.

"Think the positive side", he said, "I bet you forgot all about work during this holiday and your assistants were not able to get you." Finland stopped in mid-step and nodded after brief thinking.

"That's true", he said and sat down next to Sweden, "and it was kind of nice to have an adventure."

"We were worried", Sweden murmured and Finland gave him an apologizing look. Iceland, who was just out from the shower and drying his hair with a towel, sighed and shook his head.

"Even if it was kind of fun and also really exciting in kind of masochist way", he said, "let's not do it again, okay?"

"Okay", all the Nordics agreed.

* * *

In the deep forest of the land that would later be called Norway, the early morning sun warmed up the air and made everything look bright and cheerful. The light reached even the darkest part of the forest and soon it touched the skin of the sleeping nation, who first simply turned around to continue his slumber. But the sun was stubborn about waking up everything so soon the nation gave up and opened his eyes. He was full of energy and so he jumped up.

"Norðrvegr! Svearike!" he yelled to other two who were still sleeping. Their two horses were grazing nearby and for a while the nation wondered where the third one was but then he remembered the little fight they had had a while ago. He couldn't bring up any details but soon he decided that it wasn't so important. Just like his confusion about their lack of camp wasn't actually important.

"Shut up, Danmarkar", the Swede muttered but got up too. He stroked his hair and for a while he looked very confused before the spell in his mind made him forget. Only thing left was the unexplained feeling of sorrow.

"You okay, Svearike?" the Dane asked after noticing the man's weird expression.

"Yeah", Sweden replied, "just a bad dream, I guess." The sadness would follow him for few days more but then it disappeared and he would never found out why his heart felt heavier than normally and what he was missing.

The Norwegian had also got up and was staring at the forest with a thoughtful look on his face. There was something he was missing here but he couldn't really point out what it was and every time he got close, it slipped away. His mind kept telling him about silver hair and somebody who he should look after, but that was all. It felt too real to be a dream and if he didn't know for sure that he was the only one around with the skill of magic, he would have said he was spelled. But it wasn't possible because he was the magic and he would never been allowed a spell to been put on him. It was just a dream.

"Danmarkar, do you remember when we visited Island last time?" he asked.

"That place we found long time ago?" the Dane asked and got a nod for a reply, "a few decades ago, I guess. Why?"

"I don't know", the Norwegian replied, "I just have a feeling that it would be a good idea to go see it again."

* * *

Well, this was fun :) Almost got too cheesy at the end and I got a bit worried if some parts were too confused after the modern nations joined in.

I have an idea about the sequel but it's just an idea right now. However, I hope you all enjoyed this.


End file.
